Juujin Sentai Yaseiger
by Shonen Sentai Jumpranger
Summary: Cerita ini dimulai 3 tahun sejak akhir dari cerita anime Wolf Children, Dunia yang kita kira sudah cukup fantastis akan menjadi lebih fantastis lagi dengan lima binatang yang memiliki hati manusia! Ini adalah cerita petualangan mereka berlima dalam dunia yang hebat ini!
1. Lima Binatang dengan Hati Manusia

**Catatan: Saya tidak memiliki Super Sentai dan Wolf Children. Semua tokoh original adalah milik saya. Ini pertama kalinya saya menulis fanfic, jadi kalau ada kesalahan, maafkan saya.**

 **JUUJIN SENTAI YASEIGER**

 **Cerita Pertama: Lima Binatang dengan Hati Manusia!**

Gunung dan Hutan adalah tempat tinggal bagi banyak binatang. Sungai yang jernih, tumbuhan yang subur, gunung-gunung yang besar, air terjun yang mengalir deras, danau yang luas, itu adalah keajaiban alam. Disini tinggal bermacam-macam binatang. Baik kelinci, babi hutan, beruang, rusa, dan lain-lain. Gunung yang kita bicarakan ini terletak di Jepang, di dekat daerah pedesaan. Disinilah, cerita kita akan dimulai.

Di suatu area pegunungan, terdapat sebuah tebing yang tingginya 40 meter, di bawahnya terdapat hutan. Di tebing itu, berdiri seekor harimau yang memandang hutan di bawahnya. Dia memiliki mata berwarna kuning. Anehnya, dia mengenakan semacam ikat leher berwarna hitam yang menggantungkan semacam batu permata berwarna merah yang berbentuk segitiga terbalik. Cahaya matahari terpantul pada permata tersebut.

Harimau tersebut terlihat tersenyum melihat hutan. Lalu, dia mundur beberapa langkah dari tebing, sebelum dia berlari menuju tebing DAN melompat dari tebing tersebut!

Dia mengaum "GAAAOOOOOOO!" sambil jatuh dari tebing setinggi 40 meter! Anehnya, dia malah kelihatan senang!

Saat dia mau mendekati tanah, dia menggunakan kedua kaki depannya untuk menggenggam ranting pohon, dan langsung berayun! Dia melompat dari pohon ke pohon dengan menggunakan ranting pohon sebelum dia menggenggam suatu tanaman dan berayun seperti Tarzan! Dia bahkan melakukannya sambil mengaum! Kemudian, dia melepaskan tanaman tersebut dan melompat ke tanah, dan mendarat di atas keempat kakinya!

Harimau tersebut sempat terdiam sebelum menarik kepalanya dan mengaum

"GAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Saking kerasnya, aumannya menggema ke seluruh penjuru gunung dan hutan. Di suatu ladang di dekat gunung, seorang wanita muda yang sedang berkebun mendengar auman tersebut dan dia melihat ke arah gunung dengan heran.

Setelah beberapa saat, gemanya berhenti, dan harimau itu tersenyum sendiri. Dia hampir mau berjalan sebelum dia mendengar suara semak-semak bergerak. Harimau itu menolah ke kanannya dan melihat siapa yang keluar. Yang keluar adalah seekor serigala yang memiliki bulu berwarna biru pucat gelap di atas dan abu-abu di bawah, matanya berwarna coklat. Bulu biru juga terdapat di atas matanya seperti suatu rambut. Harimau dan Serigala tersebut sempat bertatapan, mata kuning bertemu dengan mata coklat.

Si serigala kelihatannya bingung melihat harimau tersebut, dan si harimau penasaran dengan serigala tersebut. Harimau mengambil dua langkah ke depan, sebelum tanah di antara mereka berdua meledak!

Harimau dan serigala terhempas oleh ledakan itu. Setelah mendarat di tanah, Harimau dan Serigala melihat ke arah ledakan tersebut, sebelum muncul orang-orang bertubuh hitam! Mereka semua memakai helm berbentuk tengkorak dan sekujur tubuhnya ditutupi oleh baju armor berwarna hitam, mereka juga membawa semacam senapan dengan pisau di moncongnya.

Kemudian mereka menyerbu ke arah harimau dan serigala. Merasa terancam, kedua hewan tersebut mulai melawan mereka dengan menggigit atau mencakar mereka. Kemudian, salah satu dari mereka melompat ke atas serigala. Sebelum Serigala bereaksi, Tengkorak tersebut menghantamkan sebuah besi berbentuk 'U' ke leher hewan itu, menghantamnya ke tanah dan memperangkapnya di tanah.

Si Serigala menggeram sebelum diinjak oleh Tengkorak tersebut di punggung. Seluruh pasukan mulai mengerumuni Serigala. Harimau melihat ini, dan menerjang untuk menolong serigala. Dia menggigit lengan kiri Tengkorak sebelum ditendang olehnya. Harimau terpelanting di tanah, sebelum dia berdiri dan melotot. Salah satu dari mereka ada yang menyelinap di belakang Harimau dan mau memukulnya dengan senapannya. Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan menghantam mukanya dengan punggung tinjunya!

Di tempat Harimau tersebut, berdiri seorang manusia! Perhatian semua pasukan langsung tertuju kepada manusia tersebut. Bahkan Serigala pun terkejut. Dia terlihat seperti seorang pemuda berumur 15 tahun. Rambutnya pendek berwarna hitam dan berantakan, bermata kuning, seluruh bajunya bermotif kulit harimau; sebuah baju tanpa lengan dengan leher berbentuk V, celana pendek, sepasang deker berwarna hitam, dan sepatu bertali berwarna coklat. Di lehernya, terlihat sebuah ikat leher dan batu merah seperti yang dikenakan oleh Harimau tadi.

Kemudian, pemuda tersebut melompat ke arah pasukan dan menendang salah satunya tepat di muka. Setelah mendarat, dia langsung menghajar mereka semua dengan pukulan dan tendangan. Lalu, dia menghampiri serigala, dan langsung menggigit besi yang ada di leher serigala! Dan yang lebih mengejutkan, besinya langsung hancur! Serigala sangat terkejut melihat ini.

Semua pasukan tengkorak terkejut dan sangat heran melihat ini. "Siapa kamu!" seru salah satu dari mereka.

Pemuda itu berdiri dan menoleh ke arah mereka, dan tersenyum "Aku adalah Juujin."

Kemudian dia membentuk suatu lambang dengan kedua tangannya, dimana kedua tangannya saling menggenggam kecuali jari telunjuk dan tengah masing-masing tangan diangkat. Seketika, permata merahnya mengeluarkan sinar merah dan seluruh tubuhnya mengeluarkan aura merah! "Aku adalah Harimau yang bisa berubah menjadi manusia. Memiliki hati seorang manusia, dan akan menghajar kalian semua." ujarnya seiring auranya semakin besar. "Juujin Harimau…" lanjutnya, sebelum auranya berubah menjadi kepala harimau dan langsung menggigit seluruh tubuhnya! Auranya langsung hilang dan pakaiannya sekarang sudah berubah!

Sekarang dia mengenakan Spandex suit berwarna merah; baju tanpa lengan berwarna merah yang rangkap di atas baju lengan panjang hitam, huruf 'Y' putih yang besar di depannya, gambar wajah harimau berwarna emas di dada kirinya, sepasang sarung tangan putih yang menutupi lengan bawahnya yang memiliki cakar, sabuk dan buckle berwarna emas, celananya berwarna merah dan mengenakan sepatu boots berwana putih, lehernya berwarna putih, dan helmnya berwarna merah dengan visor hitam. Jika diperhatikan, helmnya itu bermotifkan harimau; dimana visornya adalah mulutnya dan sepasang mata berwarna putih di atasnya dan dua pasang corak di sisinya.

Kemudian dia memperkenalkan dirinya "ISAMU!" sebelum dia menyerbu ke arah mereka. Dia mencakar sasaran pertamanya dengan tangan kanannya, menendang seorang lagi dengan tumit kaki kirinya, sebelum memukul satunya lagi dengan tinju kirinya. Sementara dia menghajar mereka semua, Serigala hanya bisa memandangnya dengan terkejut.

Sang ksatria merah, Isamu melakukan salto belakang berkali-kali di tengah musuh, sampai akhirnya dia sampai di dekat sungai. Dia berhenti dan mulai menyerang mereka.

Dia memukulkan tinju kanannya ke perut salah satu Tengkorak, menendang yang di belakangnya dengan kaki kanan, sebelum menggunakan kaki yang sama untuk menendang Tengkorak yang menyerbunya dari kanannya. Lalu dia melompat dan menendang salah satunya lagi dengan tumit kirinya, sebelum menendang salah satunya lagi di muka dengan kaki kanannya sampai-sampai dia terlempar ke sungai. Terdengar suara 'Splash'.

Kemudian, dia mulai berlari sambil mencakar mereka semua dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dia melakukan sliding sambil berputar di arah sebaliknya, berjongkok di atas lutut kiri dan tangan kirinya dengan kaki kanan diluruskan.

Tiba-tiba, dia menghindari beberapa tembakan yang melesat ke tanah. Dia melihat ke atas, ada dua Tengkorak yang naik pohon dan menembak dengan senapan mereka. Kemudian dia berlari ke arah mereka sambil menghindari tembakan mereka, sebelum melompat ke balik suatu pohon dan menghilang. Kedua Tengkorak mulai heran dan mencari keberadaannya, sebelum tiba-tiba mereka ditembak oleh sesuatu tepat di dada! Ternyata, Isamu juga naik pohon dan memegang sebuah pistol canggih berwarna hitam di gagangnya dan kuning di larasnya.

Setelah itu, dia mulai berayun menggunakan tanaman lagi sambil menendang sisa dari pasukannya. Sementara itu, Serigala menghampiri tempat pertarungan dan bersembunyi di semak-semak sambil melihat pertarungannya.

Isamu menembak dua Tengkorak yang mau menyerangnya dengan cepat, sebelum menendang dua lagi dengan kaki kiri dan tumit kanannya. Lalu dia menaruh pistolnya di belakang (entah kemana) sebelum mengeluarkan suatu pedang bermata satu (entah dari mana) yang punggung pedangnya berwarna hitam yang dikedua sisinya ada gambar segitiga merah-lambang air-segi empat hijau-diamond kuning dan lingkaran merah muda, memiliki gagang hitam dan penahannya berbetuk seperti huruf 'Y' terbalik berwarna putih.

Dia menggengam pedangnya dengan kedua tangannya dan mulai mengeluarkan aura merahnya lagi! Mata harimau di helmnya bersinar merah, sebelum dia lari dengan kecepatan tinggi dan menebas pasukan Tengkorak di sekelilingnya! Tebasannya saking kuatnya sampai-sampai meninggalkan garis merah. Dia melakukan ini sambil berkeliling di sekitarnya, sebelum melompat ke udara. Dia memfokuskan seluruh energinya di pedangnya, sebelum dia mulai mendarat dan dia mengeluarkan tebasan berputar yang besar hingga memotong seluruh pasukannya! Setelah itu, mereka semua langsung meledak, dan Isamu langsung melompat jauh dari ledakan dan mendarat di atas lutut kanannya.

Sang Serigala hanya bisa melihat dengan kagum. Isamu berdiri lagi dan kostum merahnya menghilang dalam bentuk aura. Dia menoleh ke arah ledakan dan berkata "Dasar para Dominator itu, apa mereka tidak bisa membiarkan aku santai?"

"GAO!" terdengar suara raungan. Isamu menoleh dan melihat seekor beruang berbulu coklat gelap dari kejauhan. Dia juga mengenakan semacam ikat leher dengan permata berwarna hijau berbentuk segi empat. Beruang itu mulai berlari ke arah Isamu.

"Ah! Hei, Kiba!" seru Isamu dengan riang. Tiba-tiba, berlian hijau Beruang itu mengeluarkan sinar hijau yang menyelimuti Beruang tersebut dan mengubahnya menjadi pria manusia! "Jangan. Hei. AKU!" teriak pria itu sambil melompat dan menendang Isamu tepat di mukanya dengan kedua kakinya!

Isamu jatuh terpelanting di tanah dengan kedua matanya berputar. Pria itu, Kiba, mendarat di tanah. Dia adalah lelaki tinggi yang kelihatan berumur 17 tahun dengan mata abu-abu, rambut coklat gelap yang lebih pendek dari Isamu, mengenakan tank top biru gelap, celana panjang hijau dan sepatu boots hitam.

Dia terlihat ngambek dan mulai menggenggam baju Isamu dan berkata "Keparat! Beraninya kamu lari sendiri selagi kami tidak melihat! Apa yang sebenarnya kamu pikirkan!" sambil menggoyang-goyangkan Isamu.

"Mau gimana lagi! Gunung dan Hutan ini saking besarnya, aku jadi bersemangat!" jawab Isamu, matanya masih berputar.

"Gara-gara itu kami jadi harus repot-repot mencari kamu tahu!" teriak Kiba. Lalu dia melepaskan Isamu dan berkata "Ya sudahlah, pokoknya kita harus menghubungi Makoto dan Ai."

"Oh iya, ya!" seru Isamu, lalu dia berdiri dan menyentuh berlian merahnya dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya. Berliannya mengeluarkan sinar merah.

Kiba juga melakukan hal yang sama. Seketika, kedua berlian itu mengeluarkan proyeksi dan memperlihatkan wajah dua gadis.

Dari proyeksi Isamu, terlihat seorang gadis berambut jingga pendek dengan kedua mata hijau. Proyeksi Kiba memperlihatkan gadis berambut pirang yang panjang dengan sepasang mata biru.

"Ah! Ketemu!" seru gadis rambut pirang.

"Yo, Ai, Isamu sudah ketemu." ujar Kiba pada gadis pirang.

"Benarkah?" tanya gadis tersebut dengan gembira.

"Halo, Makoto!" seru Isamu.

"Jangan halo aku! Kamu kemana saja sih!" gadis itu, Makoto, langsung marah. Lalu seketika, gadis itu langsung menghilang dalam aura kuning!

"Eh!?" Isamu terkejut seiring proyeksinya hilang.

"Dasar Harimau Bodoh!" teriak suara gadis, lalu Isamu ditendang di punggungnya oleh gadis yang sama!

Isamu terjatuh lagi seiring Makoto mendarat. Dia terlihat berumur 15 tahun dan mengenakan ikat leher dengan permata kuning berbentuk diamond, jaket kuning yang lengannya dilipat sampai di bawah sikut di atas t-shirt hitam, celana pendek abu-abu dan boots berwarna coklat.

Isamu mulai duduk dan menoleh ke Makoto "Aduh, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kamu sendiri, siapa yang mengijinkan kamu lari seenaknya ke hutan!?" teriak Makoto.

Isamu menggaruk kepalanya dan tersenyum "Yah, apa boleh buat. Hutan ini kelihatan besar dan menyenangkan."

Makoto tidak terima jawaban itu "Kami sudah mencari kamu selama 2 jam berturut-turut tahu! Kalau saja kamu tidak mengaum tadi, kami pasti bakalan menghabiskan waktu seharian mencari kamu!"

"Oh, kamu mendengar aku tadi?" tanya Isamu dengan senyum.

"Tentu saja! Aumanmu terdengar dari seluruh hutan! Apalagi tadi aku mencoba menghubungi kamu daritadi, tapi kamu tidak menjawab!" jawab Makoto.

"Ahahaha, maaf, kelihatannya aku saking bersemangatnya, aku tidak dengar." jawab Isamu sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Sementara Kiba melihat mereka berbicara, muncul cahaya merah muda di sampingnya, menunjukkan gadis pirang tadi. Dia adalah gadis cantik yang rambut pirangnya mencapai pinggulnya. Dia juga mengenakan ikat leher dengan permata merah muda berbentuk bulat, kaos lengan panjang merah muda dan rompi putih, rok putih yang di baliknya ada legging berwarna merah muda dan sepatu tenis berwarna putih.

Gadis itu, Ai, tersenyum pada Kiba "Halo!"

"Oh, halo." balas Kiba sambil menoleh ke Ai.

Lalu Ai menoleh ke Isamu yang masih dimarahi oleh Makoto. "Halo, Isamu!"

Isamu menoleh kepadanya dan membalas sambil tersenyum "Oh, Hai, Ai!"

"Tunggu! Jangan acuhkan aku, Isamu!" protes Makoto.

Isamu menoleh ke Makoto dan tersenyum "Sudahlah, tak usah marah lagi. Pokoknya kita semua sudah berkumpul kan?"

Makoto langsung terdiam sebelum menghela napas. Sambil menggaruk kepalanya dengan satu tangan dia berkata "Terkadang susah sekali menebak apa yang kau pikirkan, Isamu."

"Nihihihi!" tertawa Isamu sebelum berdiri.

"Dasar Isamu, jangan pergi sendiri lagi ya." ujar Ai sambil tersenyum dan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Nihihihihi! Oke deh!" tersenyum Isamu sambil memegang belakang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Kiba berjalan ke arah mereka "Untuk sekarang, mari kita keluar dulu dari hutan ini."

Ai menoleh ke arah Kiba dan berkata "Benar juga ya. Tapi, kira-kira jalan keluar hutan ini dimana ya."

"Kalau begitu, kita bisa tanya sama Serigala itu." ujar Isamu.

"Serigala?" tanya ketiga temannya.

Isamu menoleh ke semak-semak dan berseru "Serigala, aku tahu kau ada di situ! Keluarlah!"

Sang Serigala terkejut mendengar itu, namun dia menurutinya dan keluar dari semak-semak. Teman-temannya terkejut melihat dia. "Serigala!" ujar Ai.

"Langka sekali. Aku tidak menyangka bakalan menemukan serigala di tengah hutan." ucap Makoto yang juga terkejut.

Isamu bicara lagi "Serigala, kami ingin keluar dari sini! Bisakah kamu tunjukkan kami jalan keluar!" Serigala hanya menatap Isamu dengan serius.

Isamu menanggapi ini dan tersenyum "Aku tahu, kamu ingin tahu siapa aku sebenarnya kan?" Serigala tidak menjawab. "Baiklah, akan kuberitahu!" seru Isamu.

"Oi! Apa yang kau pikirkan, Isamu!" terkejut Kiba.

Isamu menoleh ke Kiba sambil tersenyum "Tidak apa-apa kan? Dia tadi diserang oleh Dominator dan melihat aku berubah."

"Dia diserang oleh Dominator!?" terkejut Ai, lalu dia langsung menghampiri Serigala tersebut.

"Tunggu, Ai!" panggil Makoto.

Serigala terkejut melihat Ai dan mundur sedikit. Ai berada di depan Serigala dan berjongkok. Lalu dia mengusap pipinya dengan tangan kanannya, lebih mengejutkan Serigala. Wajah Ai terlihat khawatir dan bertanya "Apakah kamu tidak apa-apa?" Sang Serigala hanya bisa memandangnya dengan heran.

KRACK! terdengar suara ranting kecil yang diinjak oleh kaki yang lumayan besar. Yang meninjaknya adalah sebuah monster tikus tanah yang berdiri di atas dua kaki. Moncongnya terbuat dari bor yang cukup besar, kedua tangan dan kakinya memiliki cakar yang besar, memiliki baju besi hitam di torsonya, matanya berwarna kuning dan seluruh bulunya berwarna coklat. Dia berada di suatu area gunung dan melihat seluruh hutan.

"Ohohoho, benar-benar hutan yang menakjubkan." bicara monster itu. Lalu, salah satu prajurit Tengkorak yang tadi berlari ke arahnya.

"Oh, prajurit Bone, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?" tanya monster itu. Prajurit itu, Bone, berbicara padanya dengan bahasa yang tidak jelas. Monster itu terlihat tertarik dengan apa yang dia dengar.

"Serigala? Di tempat seperti ini. Benar-benar tidak terduga." ujar monster itu. Dia menyentuh dagunya dan berpikir.

"Menarik sekali, serigala liar di Jepang terdengar sangat langka." gumam monster. Lalu dia menyeringis "Baiklah. Aku, Dark Beast Moguraman, akan menangkap serigala itu, demi pasukanku yang mulia, Dominator."

Sementara itu, Isamu dan teman-temannya dibimbing oleh Serigala di tengah hutan. Isamu menceritakan sesuatu pada Serigala.

"Kami adalah Juujin, para binatang yang diberi kekuatan untuk berubah menjadi manusia. Lalu kami bisa berubah lagi supaya menjadi lebih kuat. Kamu lihat aku kan tadi?" ujar Isamu sambil tersenyum.

Serigala menoleh melihatnya, lalu Isamu melanjutkan

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku Juujin Harimau, harimau yang berubah menjadi manusia." Lalu dia menunjuk ke teman-temannya

"Kiba adalah Juujin Beruang, dia sangat kuat lho." "Hai." salam Kiba tanpa ekspresi.

"Makoto adalah Juujin Rubah, dia itu pintar dan cekatan." "Salam kenal." ucap Makoto sedikit tersenyum.

"Ai adalah Juujin Singa, dia sangat pandai menggunakan kedua kakinya." "Senang bertemu denganmu!" tersenyum Ai. Serigala hanya diam saja dan kembali melihat ke depan.

"Oh, dan yang menyerangmu adalah Dominator. Mereka itu orang-orang jahat yang muncul entah darimana menyerang bumi ini." Isamu bicara lagi.

"Mereka tiba-tiba saja muncul dan menyerang kami, mereka pernah mengatakan bahwa mereka ingin menguasai dunia ini. Itu artinya, tempat tinggal kita akan dikuasai oleh mereka." lanjut Isamu.

Seketika, Serigala berhenti dan menoleh lagi ke Isamu, kedua matanya lebar.

Isamu memajang wajah serius "Kalau kami tidak melakukan sesuatu, maka kita akan kehilangan tempat tinggal kita."

Makoto melanjutkan "Mereka menangkap binatang untuk mereka jadikan prajurit mereka. Dengan para prajurit itu, mereka juga berniat menguasai dunia ini. Mereka juga sudah beberapa kali menyerang manusia." Serigala merasa terkejut mendengar itu.

Kiba mulai bicara "Kelihatannya pasukan mereka masih belum terlalu besar, makanya mereka mesti diam-diam menangkap para binatang yang mereka anggap kuat untuk mengumpulkan kekuatan tempur yang cocok untuk menguasai dunia ini."

Ai melanjutkan "Karena itulah kami ada disini. Kami telah dipilih oleh Batu Permata Juujin untuk melawan mereka semua untuk melindungi bumi ini."

Isamu tersenyum lagi "Ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah bertarung melawan mereka selama 2 tahun lho. Satu per satu kukumpulkan teman-temanku. Takemaru yang memberikan kekuatan ini padaku." Serigala terlihat heran mendengar nama itu.

"Ah! Jika dipikir-pikir, dimana Takemaru?" tanya Ai.

"Benar juga ya, karena auman Isamu tadi, kita sempat lupa tentang Takemaru." ujar Makoto.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan sih? Kenapa kalian bisa lupa tentang teman kalian sendiri?" tanya Isamu.

"KAU PIKIR GARA-GARA SIAPA ITU!?" teriak Makoto pada Isamu.

DUAG, BAK, JEDAK, BAM!

Tiba-tiba muncul suara tersebut. Isamu dan yang lainnya terkejut mendengar itu.

"Pertarungan!?" ujar Ai.

"Tidak jauh dari sini." ucap Kiba. Tiba-tiba, mereka berlima mendengar sesuatu dari kejauhan. Mereka tiba-tiba menghindar dan salah satu prajurit Bone terlempar ke suatu pohon di samping mereka!

Serigala sangat terkejut melihat itu, selagi Bone itu merosot dari pohon. Isamu melihat ke arah Bone tadi terlempar.

"Tidak salah lagi…" Isamu tersenyum.

"Itu pasti Takemaru!" seru Ai. Lalu Isamu dan kawan-kawannya berlari ke arah itu, diikuti oleh Serigala.

Mereka sampai di suatu area yang luas dan melihat sesuatu yang menakjubkan. Seekor panda kecil, menghajar pasukan Bone yang mengepungnya! Yang lebih mengejutkan dia berjalan di atas dua kakinya dan berbicara!

"ACHA! WACHOO!" teriaknya sambil melompat untuk memukul dan menendang dua Bone yang menyerbunya. Dia mendarat sebelum melompat lagi "ACHACHACHACHACHACHA!" dia berkali-kali menendang wajah tujuh Bone satu per satu!

Dia mendarat lagi, sebelum menendang salah satu Bone lagi di perut dengan kaki kanannya, menghindari tusukan pisau senapat mereka dan mendarat di atas senapannya. "ACHOO!" Dia tendang mukanya dengan kedua kakinya!

Bone tersebut jatuh ke tanah, semua pasukannya kalah tidak berkutik. Panda itu memasang wajah serius sebelum memukulkan tinju kanannya ke telapak kirinya. "Kemenangan adalah milikku." ucap Panda itu, suaranya terdengar seperti bocah laki-laki.

Isamu tersenyum melihat Panda itu. "Takemaru!" serunya. Si Panda-Takemaru terkejut dan menoleh ke arah Isamu cs.

"Isamu!" seru Takemaru, lalu dia mulai berlari sambil menangis ke arah Isamu "ISAMU!" dia langsung melompat dan memeluk kepala Isamu, tapi karena tiba-tiba mereka menabrak pohon di belakangnya!

"Aduh…" rintih Isamu selagi dia merosot dari pohon. Sambil menangis, Takemaru berkata "Kemana saja kamu, Isamu? Kami sudah bersusah payah mencarimu lho! Hutan ini saking luasnya aku jadi tersesat selama 2 jam. Lalu aku juga dikejar oleh kelompok babi hutan! Aku benar-benar melewati banyak masalah di sini!"

Isamu menggaruk kepalanya "Ahaha, maaf."

Takemaru melepaskan diri dari Isamu dan mengusap air matanya "Dasar, jangan seenaknya lari sendiri lagi ya." Lalu dia mulai menanggapi Serigala, dia sangat terkejut sampai kedua bola matanya melotot keluar dari kepalanya "WAHH! SEEKOR SERIGALA!"

Isamu tersenyum "Benar. Dia adalah Serigala yang tinggal di gunung ini."

Kedua mata Takemaru mulai bersinar-sinar "Luar biasa! Serigala di tengah gunung di Jepang! Baru pertama kali ini kulihat!" Serigala cuma bisa merasa aneh melihat panda tersebut.

Kiba teringat sesuatu "Tunggu dulu, kalau kau dikejar oleh kelompok babi hutan, kenapa kamu tidak menghajar mereka saja? Kau ahli kung-fu bukan?"

Takemaru menghadap ke Kiba dan terdiam sebentar. Tiba-tiba, dia terkejut "AHH! BENAR JUGA YA!" Semuanya kecuali Isamu langsung jatuh mendengar itu.

"Ahahahaha! Kamu pelupa seperti biasanya ya, Takemaru." tertawa Isamu.

"Jadi ini, Kung-fu Panda yang mengumpulkan kita semua…" ucap Makoto selagi berdiri. Si Serigala hanya bisa heran bagaimana bisa orang-orang seperti mereka bisa berkumpul untuk melindungi bumi.

Ai cuma bisa tertawa malu sambil duduk diatas kedua lututnya. Lalu, dia menanggapi sesuatu, dan dia melihat tanah.

"Ada apa, Ai?" tanya Isamu.

Ai terlihat serius dan menjawab "Rasanya tanahnya bergetar."

"Bergetar?" tanya Kiba, lalu mereka semua melihat tanah.

Kedua mata Ai melebar "Menghindar!"

Dengan cepat mereka langsung berpisah dan tiba-tiba tanahnya hancur! Debu berterbangan dimana-mana, lalu muncul suatu bayangan di tengah debu. Keluarlah monster tadi, Moguraman! Dia baru saja menggali tanah dengan bor di mancungnya! Serigala terkejut melihat dia, lalu Moguraman melihat Serigala. Dia menyeringai.

"Oho, jadi ini serigala yang langka tersebut. Menarik sekali."

"YAAAAHHHHHH! ITU DARK BEAST!" teriak Takemaru dengan kedua matanya melotot keluar.

Moguraman mulai berjalan ke arah Serigala "Nah, aku datang ke sini untuk mengambilmu, serigala." Tiba-tiba, dia ditembak oleh sesuatu! Percikan keluar dari tempat yang ditembak.

"Argh!" teriak Moguraman, lalu dia menoleh dan melihat bahwa Makoto yang menembaknya, dengan pistol yang digunakan Isamu tadi.

"Jangan pikir bakalan semudah itu, Dominator." ujar Makoto dengan serius.

Tiba-tiba, Ai melompat ke monster itu, dan menendang mukanya dengan tendangan berputar kaki kanannya!

"Uwah!" serunya sambil terpelanting di tanah. Kemudian, Kiba menghampiri dan menggenggam lehernya, sebelum mengangkatnya ke udara hingga kakinya terpisah dari tanah! Dia melakukannya hanya dengan satu tangan! Lalu dia langsung melemparnya ke pohon!

"OHHH!" teriak Moguraman sambil merosot. Lalu dia melihat Isamu yang menyilangkan lengannya dan ketiga temannya. Dia menanggapi batu permata yang ada di leher mereka.

"Jangan-jangan kalian…Yaseiger!" seru Moguraman.

Isamu tersenyum "Benar, kami adalah Juujin Sentai Yaseiger, dan kami akan menghajarmu, Dominator!"

Moguraman berdiri dan menyeringis "Begitu ya, jadi kalian orang-orang yang sudah memberi kami masalah selama 2 tahun ini. Baiklah, akan kuhancurkan kalian semua. Bone!"

Tiba-tiba, pasukan Bone mulai muncul dan mengepung mereka semua. Isamu malah menyeringis sambil memukul tinju kanannya ke telapak kirinya "Semuanya, ayo hajar mereka!" Dengan itu, mereka langsung bertarung melawan pasukan Bone!

Isamu menghajar Bone di sana dan di sini dengan tangan kosongnya. Dia tendang Bone di muka dengan kaki kanan, menendang satu lagi di muka dengan tumit kiri sebelum menggunakan tumit yang sama untuk menyandung satu lagi. Saat ada yang mau menebasnya dengan pisau di senapannya, dia tendang senapan tersebut dengan kaki kirinya sebelum melancarkan pukulan beruntun ke dadanya dan melancarkan uppercut hingga Bone terlempar ke udara dengan berputar sebelum jatuh ke tanah. Dia pukulkan tinju kanan ke Bone di depannya sebelum menggunakan punggung tangannya untuk menghantam satu lagi di kanannya. Dia mengayunkan kaki kirinya dan menggunakan bagian belakang lututnya untuk mengunci leher Bone dan menguncinya di tanah. Dia langsung pukul mukanya dengan tinju kanan sebelum berdiri.

Kiba menggunakan kombinasi antara Tinju dan Gulat. Dia berkali-kali meninju mereka dengan tinju kanan dan kiri bergantian, lalu menarik kepalanya ke belakang untuk menghindari tebasan senapannya sebelum membetulkan posisinya dan mengenggam Bone tersebut dari belakang, dan melakukan German Suplex yang menghantam kepala Bone tersebut ke tanah. Dia berdiri dan menghindari tebasan dari Bone sebelum menggenggam pinggangnya, dia lempar Bone tersebut ke udara sebelum menendangnya ke arah teman-temannya!

Makoto menggunakan moncong pistolnya untuk memukul beberapa dari mereka. Saat ada yang mau menebasnya, dia tahan senapan tersebut dengan lengan kirinya sebelum menggunakannya untuk mengunci lengan Bone di punggungnya. Lalu dia tembak enam Bone yang menyerbunya. BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG! sebelum melepaskan Bone yang dia tangkap dan menembaknya di kepalanya BANG! Makoto menghindari tebasan salah satu Bone sebelum menaruh moncong pistolnya di perutnya, dan menembaknya berkali-kali.

Ai, sesuai dengan yang diceritakan Isamu, benar-benar ahli dalam menggunakan tendangan. Dia melompat dan menendang dua Bone di dada dengan kedua kakinya, mendarat sebelum melakukan lompatan berputar dan menendang salah satu Bone dengan tumit kiri dan menendang pinggang satunya lagi dengan kaki kanan. Ai menendang Bone lagi di muka dengan lutut kanannya sebelum melakukan tendangan kupu-kupu untuk mendendang dua Bone lagi. Dia mengakhirinya dengan tendangan tinggi kaki kanannya yang menghantam dagu Bone hingga dia terlempar dan jatuh ke tanah.

Si Serigala hanya bisa melihat mereka dengan kagum sebelum Takemaru memanggilnya "Hei, selagi mereka mengurus Dominator, akan kubawa kau kabur. Jangan khawatir, Isamu dan yang lainnya kuat, mereka akan baik-baik saja." Serigala menoleh ke Takemaru sebelum menggangguk. Lalu mereka lari ke kedalaman hutan.

Moguraman menanggapi ini "Tak akan kubiarkan." Kemudian dia menyentuhkan mancung bornya ke tanah sebelum bornya berputar menggali tanah. Moguraman langsung masuk ke tanah.

Takemaru dan Serigala berlari de pedalaman hutan mencoba kabur. Mereka berlari secepat mungkin, sebelum Takemaru merasakan sesuatu "BERHENTI!" mereka langsung berhenti, tiba-tiba Moguraman melompat keluar dari tanah di depan mereka! Moguraman mendarat di depan mereka yang terkejut.

"Jangan pikir aku akan membiarkan kalian kabur semudah itu." ujarnya.

"Kau! Bagaimana kamu mengejar kami!?" teriak Takemaru.

"Aku adalah tikus tanah. Bergerak di bawah tanah adalah keahlianku. Sekarang, serahkan serigala itu." ucap Moguraman.

Takemaru menggertakkan giginya sebelum dia menyerbu Moguraman, mengejutkan Serigala. Takemaru melompat dan melancarkan pukulan beruntun uamg ditangkis dengan kedua lengan Moguraman. Dia mendarat dan menendang mukanya dengan telapak kaki kanannya, sebelum memukulnya dengan tinju kiri tapi ditangkis dengan tangan kiri monsteri itu.

Moguraman merasa bosan, dan menggenggam leher Takemaru. Takemaru merasa sesak seiring Moguraman menguatkan genggamannya.

"Percuma saja Takemaru. Tak peduli sekuat apa pun kamu, kau tak mungkin bisa menang dari Dark Beast." ujar Moguraman sebelum melempar Takemaru ke pohon.

Melihat ini, Serigala menyerbu Moguraman dan menerkamnya, namun dia langsung ditendang olehnya. Serigala jatuh ke tanah,

Moguraman berbicara "Aku tidak berniat membunuhmu, serigala. Kau adalah binatang yang berharga bagi kami. Aku akan mengurusmu…" dia menoleh ke Takemaru yang berbaring "Setelah aku membunuh Takemaru."

Serigala terkejut mendengar itu. Moguraman berjalan ke Takemaru sebelum menginjak perutnya. "ARGH!" teriak Takemaru. Bor Moguraman mulai berputar, berniat untuk menyakiti Takemaru. "Selamat tinggal, panda cilik." ujarnya.

Serigala itu melotot pada Moguraman, dan tiba-tiba dia merasakan suatu kekuatan terdalamnya yang meningkat. Dengan kecepatan tinggi dia langsung menerkam dengan kecepatan tinggi, dan mencakar mata kanan Moguraman!

"AHHHH!" teriak Moguraman sambil memegang mata kanannya. Selagi dia lengah, Serigala menyerbu lagi dan menggigit bokongnya! "AAAYYYYY!" teriaknya lagi hingga kedua bola matanya melotot keluar.

Dia mulai bergoyang-goyang mencoba melepaskan Serigala, tapi tidak berhasil. Takemaru yang mulai bangkit melihat kesempatan.

"Sekarang!" dia langsung melompat dan memukul kedua matanya dengan kedua tinjunya! Serigala melepaskan taringnya seiring Moguraman terpelanting.

Saat Serigala menyerbu lagi, tiba-tiba muncul cahaya biru dari tubuh Takemaru. "Apa!?" Takemaru terkejut, sebelum keluar semacam ikat leher dengan batu permata biru yang bentuknya seperti tetes air dari tubuhnya.

Takemaru sangat terkejut "Batu Permata Juujin Biru! Jangan-jangan…!?" Ikat leher itu langsung melayang ke Serigala dan memasangkan diri pada lehernya!

Saat Serigala melompat ke Moguraman yang mencoba bangkit, Permatanya mengeluarkan cahaya biru yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Seketika, Serigala itu berubah menjadi manusia dan langsung memukul wajah Moguraman!

Selagi dia terjatuh lagi di tanah, manusia tersebut mendarat. Rupanya adalah seorang pemuda yang kelihatan berumur 14 tahun dengan rambut biru pucat yang gelap yang sampai ke leher dan menutupi telinganya, sepasang mata coklat, mengenakan kaos lengan panjang putih, celana panjang berwarna biru tua dan sepatu putih! Bocah itu terlihat terkejut dan melihat kedua tangannya. Sambil terkejut, bocah itu mulai bicara "Tubuh ini…!"

Takemaru tersenyum lebar "Tidak salah lagi! Dia adalah anggota Yaseiger kelima!"

Moguraman berdiri lagi dan terkejut melihat bocah itu. "Mustahil! Jadi serigala itu adalah Yaseiger!" seru Moguraman. Tiba-tiba dia ditembak beberapa kali di tubuh "UWAH!"

Dari kejauhan, terlihat Isamu dan teman-temannya berlari ke arahnya. Yang baru saja menembak adalah Isamu.

Kemudian, Kiba mengeluarkan pedang Yaseiger dan melompat ke Moguraman. Dia langsung tebas Moguraman, percikan keluar dari luka tebasannya. Kiba mulai menebasnya berkali-kali sebelum mencoba menebas mukanya, namun ditangkis dengan bor di mancungnya yang mulai bergerak. Percikan keluar dari kedua besi yang saling beradu, seiring Kiba dan Moguraman saling melotot. Lalu, Kiba langsung memukul perut Moguraman dengan tinju kirinya! Moguraman terkejut seiring udara keluar dari mulutnya, Kiba langsung menaruh pedangnya dan memegang kedua kaki monster itu, sebelum mengganggkatnya ke udara!

"Apa!" seru Moguraman. Kemudian, Kiba mulai memutar Moguraman beberapa kali, sebelum melemparnya ke udara! Moguraman berteriak seiring dia menabrak tanah dan terperosok di tanah yang miring.

Setelah keadaan tenang, Isamu cs berkumpul dengan Takemaru dan bocah itu. "Apa kau tidak apa-apa, Takemaru?" tanya Ai dengan cemas.

"Iya, aku sedikit terluka, tapi aku baik-baik saja." jawab Takemaru dengan senyum. Makoto menanggapi bocah itu dan terkejut melihat permata biru yang ada di lehernya.

"Takemaru, siapa anak ini?" tanya Makoto. Isamu melihat bocah itu dan mulai mengamatinya dari dekat, mengejutkan anak itu. "Rasanya dia mirip dengan serigala tadi." ujar Isamu.

Takemaru tersenyum dan menghampiri anak itu "Benar. Dia adalah serigala tadi yang telah dipilih oleh Batu Permata Jyuujin biru sebagai anggota kelima Yaseiger!"

"BENARKAH!" seru Isamu sambil tersenyum.

Ai juga tersenyum "Wah! Dengan begini anggota kita lengkap!"

"Benar juga ya. Sudah saatnya kita mendapatkan anggota kelima kita." ucap Makoto dengan sedikit tersenyum.

"Hee, jadi dia anggota kelima kita ya." ujar Kiba sambil tersenyum. Bocah itu merasa terkejut dan heran dengan keadaannya.

Tiba-tiba, Isamu menaruh lengan kirinya di leher anak itu sambil memukulkan tinju kanannya ke atas. "Oh ya! Dengan begini, Juujin Sentai Yaseiger lengkap!" seru Isamu.

Bocah itu terkejut melihat Isamu yang bersemangat. Tiba-tiba, terjadi ledakan di sekitar mereka!

"WAHH!" mereka terkejut, lalu melihat ke langit. Ada pasukan Bone yang menaiki semacam kendaraan terbang yang bentuknya seperti sepeda motor! Jumlah mereka ada banyak!

"Apa!? Senjata macam apa itu!?" tanya Kiba.

"Jangan-jangan, mereka mengembangkan senjata baru!?" ujar Makoto dengan terkejut.

Pasukan Bone mulai menembakkan laser dari mancung senjata di depan kendaraan mereka. Isamu cs mulai berlari menghindari mereka seiring tanah di sekitar mereka meledak.

"Celaka! Kalau begini terus kita tidak akan bisa bertahan!" ujar Makoto.

Takemaru melirik ke pasukan Bone sebelum melompat ke arah mereka dan menutup muka salah satunya dengan seluruh tubuhnya!

"Takemaru!" seru Ai.

"Pergilah! Akan kuurus mereka! Nanti aku akan menyusul!" seru Takemaru. Isamu mengangguk "Baiklah! Ayo lari semuanya!" dengan itu, mereka berlima mulai lari dari pasukan Bone selagi Takemaru melawan mereka. Sayangnya, ada empat dari mereka yang lolos dan mengejar Isamu cs!

Mereka berlima lari di samping sungai selagi ditembak oleh pasukan Bone. Ledakan di tanah dan di air terjadi selama kejar-kejaran. Tiba-tiba Isamu ingat sesuatu "Oh, aku hampir lupa." Dia menoleh ke bocah itu "Kamu, kami sudah mengenalkan nama kami. Namamu siapa?"

"Hei! Memangnya sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk itu!?" tanya Kiba.

Isamu menoleh ke Kiba "Tidak apa-apa kan? Perkenalan diri itu sangat penting bagi semua orang bukan? Apalagi sekarang dia adalah teman kita."

"Di saat kita dikejar oleh musuh!? Apa kamu pernah peka terhadap keadaan di sekeliling!?" teriak Kiba.

Isamu sambil berpikir keras "Mmmm, Tidak tahu." Sweat Drop langsung muncul di kepala Kiba.

"Ame…" Isamu dan Kiba menoleh ke bocah itu. Bocah itu melihat mereka. "Kau boleh memanggilku Ame." ucap anak itu tanpa ekspresi.

Isamu terssenyum mendengar itu. "Begitu ya! Namamu adalah Ame!" serunya.

Ai tersenyum pada Ame "Ame ya?! Mulai sekarang mohon kerja samanya ya!" Ame menoleh ke Ai dan mengangguk.

"Oi, selagi kalian sibuk berbicara sendiri, lihat!" teriak Makoto sambil menunjuk ke depan mereka.

Di ujung sungai, terdapat sebuah air terjun yang tinggi!

"Apa!? Jalan buntu!?" Kiba terkejut.

"Kalau kita terus lari, kita bisa jatuh dari air terjun!" seru Ai dengan panik.

"Tapi kalau kita berhenti, kita akan ditembak mereka!" ujar Makoto.

"Cih, jadi ini jalan buntu…!" geram Kiba.

"Tidak!" teriak Isamu dengan tegas. Semuanya langsung menoleh kepadanya. Dia melanjutkan "Kita akan melompati air terjun itu!"

"Apa! Apa kau sudah gila, Isamu!?" seru Makoto.

Isamu menoleh ke Makoto "Aku tidak gila! Saat kita melompat, kita semua akan berubah!"

"Tunggu dulu Isamu, meski kau bilang begitu, bagaimana dengan Ame?! Apa dia bisa berubah?" tanya Ai dengan khawatir.

Isamu menoleh ke Ame dan bertanya "Ame! Kau sudah menerima kekuatan Juujin. Kau bisa berubah kan!?"

Ame melihat dia dengan sedikit terkejut sebelum menjawab "Ya. Entah kenapa, kelihatannya aku tahu."

Isamu tersenyum "Baiklah, kalau begitu tidak ada masalah!"

Ai masih merasa khawatir "Apa kau yakin, Ame?"

Ame menoleh ke arahnya "Kalau kita tidak melakukan sesuatu, kita semua akan mati bukan?"

Kiba menghela napas "Dasar, tidak ada pilihan lain. Lebih baik segera lakukan ini supaya aku bisa tidur lagi."

"Ah dasar! Aku sudah tidak mau tahu lagi!" ujar Makoto.

Sementara itu di bawah air terjun, Moguraman keluar dari tanah di dekat sungai. Lalu dia melihat ke puncak air terjun. "Apa yang mereka rencanakan?" tanyanya.

Takemaru yang berada di salah satu mesin terbang Bone dan melawan mereka, melihat Isamu dan teman-temannya. "Jangan-jangan…!" serunya.

"AYO!" seru Isamu dengan senyum. Di ujung tebing, mereka berlima langsung melompat ke bawah!

"EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH!" SEMUANYA terkejut melihat itu, sampai-sampai kedua bola mata mereka melotot dari kepala mereka! (Bahkan pasukan Bone, yang helmnya adalah tengkorak!)

Selagi mereka jatuh, mereka membentuk segel tangan mereka untuk perubahan; Isamu saling menggenggam kedua tangannya dengan jari telunjuk dan tengah diberdirikan, permata merahnya bersinar "HARIMAU!"

Ame memposisikan tangan kirinya dikepal kecuali jari telunjuk dan tengah yang digenggam oleh tangan kanan, permata birunya bersinar "SERIGALA!"

Kiba saling menggenggamkan kedua tangannya, permata hijaunya bersinar "BERUANG!"

Makoto membentuk tangan kirinya dengan posisi pistol yang disilangkan tangan kanannya yang dikepal kecuali kelingking tepat di jempol, permata kuningnya ber sinar "RUBAH!"

Ai mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan di punggungnya ditaruh telapak tangan kiri yang seluruh jarinya diluruskan, permata merah mudanya bersinar "SINGA!"

Mereka bersama-sama berseru "JUUJIN HENGE!" Muncul aura dengan warna mereka masing-masing sebelum auranya berubah menjadi kepala binatang mereka masing-masing sebelum menggigit mereka, menyelimuti tubuh mereka dengan aura warna mereka masing-masing!

Mereka berlima mendarat di dasar air terjun dan DUAR! Air dalam jumlah besar terciprat hingga menyiprat Moguraman! "AWW!" serunya sambil terjatuh lagi. Lalu dia melihat ke arah mereka berlima. Dia takjub, mereka berlima berdiri di atas air!

Mereka juga memakai Spandex suit yang sama dengan Isamu, tapi dengan warna masing masing, desain helm mereka sesuai dengan binatang mereka masing-masing. Lambang wajah binatang di dada kiri mereka juga sesuai dengan binatang masing-masing. Mereka berbaris; Isamu paling di tengah, dari kanannya ada Ame dan Makoto, dari kirinya ada Kiba dan Ai.

Moguraman berdiri dan berkata "Kalian semua…!?" Mereka mulai memprekenalkan diri.

Isamu memukulkan cakar kanannya ke depan "Binatang Buas yang Berani!" dia melompat dan kedua kakinya melebar dengan cakar kanan di pinggangnya dan cakar kiri di depannya "YASEI TIGER!"

Ame memukulkan tangan kiri yang dibentuk menjadi tangan pisau "Binatang Buas yang Tenang!" dia melakukan gerakan menebas dengan tangan kanannya sebelum memposisikannya parallel dengan mukanya dan tangan kirinya didepan dengan menonjolkan jari telunjuk dan tengah "YASEI WOLF!"

Kiba memukulkan tinju kananya "Binatang Buas yang Kebal!" dia melakukan gerakan memukul tangan kiri dan kanan, sebelum saling menggenggam kedua tangan di atas kepala dan mengayunkannya ke depan seperti palu "YASEI BEAR!"

Makoto menunjuk tangan kirinya seperti pistol ke depan "Binatang Buas yang Cerdas!" dia melebarkan kedua lengannya sebelum berputar dan menunjuk tangan kanannya seperti pistol "YASEI FOX!"

Ai memukulkan telapak kanannya yang semua jarinya diluruskan "Binatang Buas yang berkaki Gesit!" dia mengayunkan kaki kirinya dalam gerakan melingkar, arah jarum jam, sebelum memposisikan tangan kanannya ke atas dan tangan kiri di pinggang "YASEI LIONESS!"

Isamu-Yasei Tiger menyentuh emblem wajah harimau di dada kirinya dengan tinju kanannya "Para Binatang yang memiliki hati manusia!" dan menunjuk tinjunya ke depan. Mereka semua menyilangkan kedua lengan mereka di depan "Juujin Sentai!" Lalu mereka memukulkan cakar kanan mereka ke air sebelum memasang pose masing-masing sambil sama-sama berseru "YASEIGER!"

Takemaru yang berada di atas kepala Bone di kendaraan terbang, tersenyum lebar dengan mata yang bersinar-sinar. "BERHASIL! Akhirnya Yaseiger lengkap!" seru Takemaru. Setelah itu, kelima Yaseiger langsung melompat dari air dan mendarat di daratan tempat Moguraman berada.

"Yaseiger!" seru Moguraman.

Yasei Tiger langsung menunjuk monster itu. "Semuanya, ayo lakukan ini!" "YA!" seru mereka semua.

"Bone!" panggil Moguraman, seketika pasukan Bone muncul di sampingnya. Yaseiger dan pasukan Bone saling menyerbu dan pertarungan dimulai. Pertarungan mereka berada di tengah hutan.

Ame-Yasei Wolf menarik pedang tadi. "Beast Sword!" seru Yasei Wolf, lalu dia mengayunkan pedang Beast Sword ke beberapa Bone, menunjukkan keahliannya dengan pedang. Percikan keluar dari luka tebasan. Setelah menebas tiga Bone, dia menangkis tebasan bayonet dari Bone, sebelum menyingkirkannya dan menebas dadanya. Lalu dia berbalik dan menebas kedua Bone tepat di dada. Saat ada dua Bone lagi mau menyerbunya, dia langsung menusukkan pedangnya ke tubuh kedua prajurit sekaligus! Setelah itu dia menarik keluar pedangnya, kedua Bone tersebut roboh.

Kiba-Yasei Bear melompat dan menendang muka Bone dengan kedua kakinya. Lalu dia menangkap Bone yang menyerbunya dan mengangkatnya ke udara sebelum menghantamnya ke tanah. Melihat pasukan Bone, Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan langsung menghantam tanahnya hingga hancur! Mereka terkena damage dari tanah yang hancur. Yasei Bear menarik pistolnya.

"Wild Gun!" serunya sambil menembak tiga Bone yang ada di atas batu besar di dekatnya "BANG, BANG, BANG" Sambil berjalan pelan, Yasei Bear menembak pasukan Bone yang menyerbunya satu persatu. Yang terakhir mencoba menusuknya dengan bayonet, sebelum _ditangkap_ pisaunya dengan tangan kirinya dan dia menghancurkan senapannya dengan sikut kanannya! Bone terkejut melihat itu, sebelum ditembak di kepala oleh Bear.

Makoto-Yasei Fox mengeluarkan semacam perangkat berwarna perak yang memiliki semacam mancung senjata, dan memasangkannya di laras Wild Gun.

"Wild Gun Machine Gun mode!" serunya, pistolnya berubah menjadi assault rifle, yang digunakannya untuk menyikat habis pasukan Bone! Dua diantara mereka mendekatinya, Yasei Fox pukul wajah mereka dengan senapannya. Saat ada yang mau menebasnya, Dia melompat ke belakang sambil menembak pasukan tersebut! Saat Fox mendarat, mereka semua langsung meledak. Dari suatu pohon di belakangnya, ada satu Bone di ranting pohon, dan dia melompat untuk memotong Fox dengan bayonetnya. Tiba-tiba dia langsung berbalik ke arah Bone dan menembaknya dengan senapannya, membuatnya langsung meledak!

Ai-Yasei Lioness menggunakan variasi tendangannya yang rumit untuk menghajar pasukan Bone. Dia tendang suatu Bone di perut dengan kaki kanan, menyikat satunya lagi di muka dengan lutut kirinya, sebelum melompat berputar seperti gasing dan menendang muka salah satunya lagi dengan kaki kanannya. Dengan kaki yang sama dia menyapu kaki seorang lagi sebelum berdiri dan menendang muka satunya lagi dengan tumit kirinya. Lioness melompat dan menggunakan salah satu Bone sebagai pijakan dan melakukan salto belakang, sebelum menggenggam kedua pundaknya selagi di udara dan melakukan tendangan beruntun dua kaki di tubuhnya! Dia melepaskan genggamannya, Bone tersebut terlempar ke tanah.

Sementara itu, Yasei Tiger melawan Moguraman. Dia menggunakan Beast Sword untuk melawannya, sedangkan Moguraman menggunakan kedua cakarnya untuk menangkis beberapa tebasannya. Tiger melakukan tebasan yang ditangkis dengan cakar kanan Moguraman, keduanya saling beradu kekuatan. Mereka melakukannya sambil saling berputar sebelum saling melepaskan diri, Tiger menendang perutnya dengan kaki kanannya sebelum melompat dan menggunakan kedua kakinya untuk menendang dadanya, membuatnya terhuyung-huyung ke belakang. Moguraman berdiri tegak dan mulai memutar bornya lagi. Dia mulai menggali lagi dan menghilang di tanah.

"Lho?" ucap Tiger sambil melihat lubang di tanah. Tiba-tiba Moguraman keluar dari tanah di sampingnya dan menyerang Tiger dengan bornya! "ARGH!" teriaknya sambil jatuh ke tanah.

Moguraman dengan cepat masuk ke tanah lagi. Tiger berdiri lagi dan melihat sekeliling "Pergi kemana dia?" Tiba-tiba dia diserang lagi dari belakang oleh Moguraman dari lubang di belakangnya! Proses ini berulang sekitar 4 kali sebelum Tiger terjatuh di atas dadanya.

Moguraman keluar dari tanah dan berdiri di depan Yasei Tiger. "Jangan remehkan aku, Yaseiger. Tadi aku hanya lengah melawan kalian semua. Sekarang karena aku tahu siapa kalian sebenarnya, aku tidak akan menahan diri." ujar Moguraman.

"Awas kau ya!" seru Tiger sambil berdiri. Dia menaruh Beast Sword di tangan kiri, kemudian dia melekukkan lengan kanannya dan menyentuh lambang harimau di dada kirinya dengan tinju kanannya, membuatnya mengeluarkan cahaya merah! Cahaya merah tersebut menyelimuti lengan bawah kanannya dan berubah menjadi sarung tangan besi berwarna merah! Di punggung tangannya terdapat semacam turbin yang di pusatnya terlihat lambing segitiga terbalik berwarna merah. Tangannya berwarna merah gelap dan memiliki cakar.

Dia menunjuk tinjunya kepada Moguraman dan berkata "TORA NO TEKKEN!" Moguraman merespon dengan memutar bornya lagi sebelum masuk ke tanah lagi. Tiger melebarkan kakinya lagi dan menaruh tinju besinya di depan mukanya. Tiba-tiba, Moguraman muncul dari tanah di belakangnya dan menerkam Tiger lagi! Namun, Yasei Tiger langsung berbalik dan menangkap bornya dengan tangan besinya!

"Apa!?" terkejut Moguraman.

"Percuma saja." tersenyum Tiger. Tiba-tiba turbin di tangannya berputar dan mengeluarkan pusaran berwarna merah dan membuat tangan besinya bergetar! Tiger mempererat genggamannya pada bornya hingga muncul suatu retakan! Akhirnya, bor itu pecah di genggaman tangannya!

"AAAAYYYYYY!" teriak Moguraman sambil terlempar ke belakang. Sekarang mancungnya kehilangan bor, mengeluarkan asap.

"Ya!" seru Tiger sambil menggenggam tinju besinya di dekat mukanya.

Wolf yang melihat Moguraman kehilangan bornya, juga menyentuh lambang wajah serigalanya dengan tinjunya. Cahaya biru keluar dari lambangnya dan meluncur keluar, berubah menjadi pedang bermata dua! Pangkalnya berbentuk kepala serigala biru, bilahnya keluar dari mulutnya, gagangnya berwarna hitam dengan ujungnya berbentuk seperti lambang air berwarna biru.

Dia menangkap pedang-nya dengan kedua tangan dan berseru "OOKAMI NO YAIBA!" Lalu dia melompat ke arah Moguraman dan menghajarnya dengan pedangnya. Setiap serangan kuat sekali hingga keluar percikan. Wolf menaruh pedangnya di punggung Moguraman, sebelum menebasnya.

"AAAAHHH!" teriak Moguraman.

Bear masih mengurus pasukan Bone, sebelum dia juga menyentuh lambing wajah beruangnya dengan tinjunya. Cahaya hijau yang keluar berubah menjadi perisai berwarna hijau yang memiliki bilah di kedua sisi dan tusuk di ujung yang tajam! Bagian 'kepala' berbentuk segi empat hijau. Dia mengenggamnya di tangan kirinya. Pasukan Bone melepaskan tembakan dari senapan mereka, Bear menagkisnya dengan perisainya. Setelah tembakan selesai, perisai itu sama sekali tidak bergeming!

"KUMA NO TATE!" seru Bear. Lalu dia melemparnya ke arah pasukan. Perisai tersebut berputar di udara sambil menyerang seluruh Bone hingga mereka semua meledak! Perisai itu kembali ke tangan Bear. "Merepotkan." ujarnya.

Fox juga menyentuh wajah rubah dengan tinjunya, cahaya kuning berubah menjadi senapan Sniper berwarna kuning! Bagian 'ekornya' berbentuk seperti diamond berwarna kuning. Fox menggenggamnya dan berseru "KITSUNE NO SOGEKIJUU!" Saat ada Bone yang mau menebasnya, tiba-tiba dia hilang dalam kepulan asap!

Bone tersebut terkejut dan melihat ke segala arah. Tiba-tiba dia ditembak oleh energi berwarna kuning dan meledak! Pasukan Bone terkejut melihatnya, sebelum salah satu lagi ditembak dan meledak! Dari jarak 20 meter dari mereka, terlihat Fox di atas bukit dan berbaring sambil membidik senapannya!

"Percuma saja melawan. Selama kalian semua berada dalam jarak pandanganku, kalian semua hanyalah mangsa mudah." ucap Fox. Dia melanjutkan menembak mereka satu persatu. Yang terakhir bersembunyi di belakang pohon. Namun Fox tetap menembak, tembakannya menembus pohon dan membunuh Bone tersebut!

Lioness juga menyentuh wajah singa betina dengan tinjunya dan cahaya merah muda yang keluar berubah menjadi sebuah tombak! Bilahnya agak panjang dan bermata satu dengan bagian yang tidak tajam berwarna hitam, gagangnya berwarna merah muda, bagian pangkalnya berbentuk bulat berwarna merah muda. Setelah memegangnya, Lioness berseru "SHISHI NO NAGINATA!"

Kemudian dia mulai menebas beberapa pasukan Bone dengan tombaknya. Lioness tusuk salah seorang Bone di perut, sebelum mengayunkan tombaknya dengan melingkar sambil menyapu pasukan Bone di sekeliling dengan Bone di tombaknya, sebelum dia melamparnya ke udara dan Bone tersebut meledak.

Kemudian Lioness menancapkan tombaknya ke tanah dan mulai berputar dengan menggunakan gagang sebagai pegangan, menendang pasukan Bone dengan kedua kakinya! Tendangannya saking kuatnya hingga terlihat seperti angin puyuh berwarna merah muda! Lioness berhenti dan melepas tombaknya, memutarnya di atas kepalanya dan menebas seluruh pasukan Bone yang mengepungnya, mereka meledak!

Sementara itu, Takemaru menendang salah satu Bone di muka, membuatnya terjatuh dari mesin terbang. Luar biasanya, Dia langsung memegang kendali dan terbang menuju salah satu Bone! Sebelum menabrak, dia melompat ke salah satu Bone lagi, mesin terbang yang dia tunggangi menabrak mesin terbang Bone tadi, membuatnya meledak! Takemaru melesat ke arah seorang Bone, _dan_ memukul mesin terbangnya hingga hancur berkeping-keping! Bone tersebut jatuh ke tanah. Takemaru mendarat di atas pohon yang cukup tinggi, dia memukul tinjunya ke telapak tangannya lagi. "Kemenangan adalah milikku!" seru Takemaru.

Setelah itu Bear, Fox dan Lioness berkumpul dengan Tiger dan Wolf, melihat Moguraman yang terluka. Tiger berseru "Baiklah. Yaseiger, serangan seluruh unit!"

Lioness menyerbu duluan dan menebas Moguraman dengan tombak sambil melewatinya. Fox menyerbu Moguraman dan menembakkan senapan jitunya dalam jarak kosong sebelum melompatinya. Giliran Bear dan dia menghantamkan perisainya sambil melewati Moguraman. Wolf menerjang dan menusukan pedangnya sambil melewatinya juga. Sekarang giliran Tiger. Turbin tinju besinya berputar lagi, mengeluarkan pusaran merah. "Rasakan ini! RASEN…!" seru Tiger sebelum dia langsung menutup jarak antara Moguraman dengannya "TEKKEN!" Dia melancarkan uppercut ke dagu Moguraman, melemparkannya ke udara dan membuatnya meledak!

Merasa senang, Tiger melompat dan menunjuk jari telunjuk tinju besi ke udara. "BERHASIL! Kemenangan adalah milik kita!"

Takemaru yang ada di atas pohon tersenyum melihat mereka. "Ya! Asalkan ada mereka, Dominator bisa dikalahkan!" seru Takemaru.

Setelah itu, Isamu dan teman-temannya kembali seperti semula. Takemaru menghampiri mereka dan berkata "Semuanya, kerja yang bagus! Dengan ini kita beberapa langkah lagi akan mampu mengalahkan Dominator."

Ai tersenyum dan menepuk kedua tangannya "Dengan begini kita hampir mendapat kedamaian ya!" "Masih terlalu cepat untuk senang. Dominator masih banyak di luar sana." ujar Kiba.

"Siapa peduli! Kalau mereka berani mencari gara-gara dengan kita, kita cuma tinggal menghajar mereka saja kan!" seru Isamu sambil tersenyum.

Lalu Takemaru menghampiri Ame. "Ame, selamat datang di Yaseiger. Sebuah kehormatan bagiku untuk menerimamu. Selain menjadi teman bertarung, aku juga akan mengajarkan jurus-jurus Yaseiger kepadamu. Tidak apa-apa kan?" Ame terdiam sebentar sebelum mengangguk.

Isamu menghampiri Ame dan memegang kepalanya. Isamu tersenyum "Sekarang kita adalah teman. Mohon kerja samanya ya, Ame." Ame cuma bisa memandangnya dengan mulut terbuka.

Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara kerumunan. Mereka menoleh dan melihat sekumpulan pria di tengah hutan! "Eh!? Kenapa ada manusia disini!?" Isamu terkejut.

"Ah! Pasti gara-gara keributan pertarungan kita!" seru Ai.

"EH!? Jadi ini salahku!?" panik Takemaru.

"Ini pasti juga gara-gara auman Isamu. Lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan Isamu!" Makoto marah.

"Oi, kalau kita diam saja mereka bakalan menemukan kita! Cepat lari!" seru Kiba.

"Baiklah, seluruh prajurit mundur!" seru Isamu sambil meelmparkan kedua lengannya ke atas. Dia menoleh ke Ame "Ayo lari, Ame!" Ame sedikit terkejut sebelum mengangguk.

Mereka mulai berlari, dengan Takemaru menunggangi punggung Isamu. Seiring Isamu tertawa, mereka berlima berubah menjadi bentuk binatang mereka. Isamu menjadi harimau, Ame menjadi serigala, Kiba menjadi beruang, Makoto berubah menjadi rubah berbulu jingga dan putih, Ai berubah menjadi singa betina. Anehnya, Isamu masih berbicara dengan bahasa manusia.

"Ayo lari!" serunya sambil tersenyum.

"Bodoh, jangan seenaknya berteriak dong!" seru Makoto. Mereka lari secepat mungkin di tengah hutan.

 **Catatan:**

Juujin=Manusia Binatsng

Juujin Henge=Perubahan Manusia Binatang

Juujin Sentai=Pasukan Manusia Binatang

Tora no Tekken=Tinju Besi Harimau

Ookami no Yaiba=Bilah Serigala

Kuma no Tate=Perisai Beruang

Kitsune no Sogekijuu=Senapan Jitu Rubah

Shishi no Yari=Tombak Singa

Rasen Tekken=Tinju Besi Berputar


	2. Kelima Kunci Persatuan

**Cerita Kedua: Apa arti menjadi Manusia? Kelima Kunci Persatuan!**

Setelah berlari beberapa saat, Isamu cs berhenti di tengah pegunungan. Matahari sudah mau tenggelam. Isamu melihat ke arah dari mana mereka baru saja lari.

"Kelihatannya kita berhasil kabur." Bahkan dalam bentuk binatang, dia masih bisa berbicara.

Ai (dalam bentuk singa betina) menghela napas "Syukurlah."

Takemaru turun dari Isamu dan bilang "Hampir saja kita ketahuan."

Kiba (dalam bentuk beruang) langsung berbaring di atas dadanya "Aku rasa dengan begini, akhirnya aku bisa tidur."

Takemaru mencegahnya "Tunggu dulu. Ada hal yang ingin aku beritahu pada kalian." Kiba memberengut mendengar itu "Hah? Apa lagi yang kau ingin bicarakan?"

"Tentang kekuatan kalian. Sekarang karena kalian lengkap lima orang, sudah saatnya aku memberitahu kekuatan yang kalian belum ketahui." balas Takemaru.

"Kekuatan yang kami belum ketahui!? Apa Itu!?" tanya Isamu dengan seru.

Takemaru melihat Isamu "Pertama-tama, kita makan malam dulu." Isamu tersenyum dan langsung berubah menjadi manusia, dia memukulkan kedua tangannya ke atas.

"YA! Saatnya untuk makan! Dari tadi aku belum makan!"

Ai juga berubah menjadi manusia "Kalau begitu, kita berburu makanan dulu ya."

"Yosh! Saatnya berburu!" seru Isamu sambil berlari ke tengah hutan. Ai langsung berlari ke arah yang berbeda.

Ame (dalam bentuk serigala) cuma bisa memandang ke arah Isamu dan Ai berlari. "Ame." Takemaru memanggil Ame, membuatnya menoleh ke Takemaru

"Saat kau menjadi Jyuujin, kemampuan dan kekuatan yang kau miliki saat kau binatang terbawa saat kau menjadi manusia. Sangat penting untuk mampu memanfaatkan kekuatan itu saat berada dalam tubuh manusia." Ame cuma terdiam mendengar itu.

Setelah beberapa saat, Ai kembali membawa dua ekor kelinci dan dua ekor rusa. Dia tersenyum.

"Oh. Seperti biasa kau jeli sekali dalam memburu kelinci. Apa dua sisanya untuk Ame?" tanya Makoto (dalam bentuk rubah).

"Iya. Makoto kan pernah cerita padaku kalau serigala juga suka kelinci kan?" balas Ai sambil menghampiri Makoto. Mereka berdua menoleh ke Ame dan tersenyum. Ame sedikit tersentak sebelum melihat ke arah lain.

"Hm? Isamu mana?" tanya Kiba.

"Aku rasa dia masih berburu." balas Ai.

"Maaf menunggu!" muncul suara Isamu dari belakang Ai. Mereka semua menoleh dan terkejut. Isamu membawa enam ekor rusa dan dua batang bambu. Isamu tersenyum sampai giginya terlihat.

"Seperti biasa nafsu makanmu besar sekali, Isamu." ujar Makoto dengan mata setengah terbuka.

"Nihihihihi!" tertawa Isamu, sebelum menanggapi sesuatu. "Aku membawa dua batang bambu lho. Takemaru mana?" tanya Isamu.

"Aku disini." muncul suara Takemaru, semuanya melihat ke arah sebaliknya Isamu, Takemaru membawa beberapa batang kayu.

"Takemaru, sejak kapan kamu pergi mencari kayu?" tanya Ai.

"Sejak kamu dan Isamu pergi mencari makanan. Sekarang saatnya membuat api unggun." jawab Takemaru.

Ame dengan heran melihat Takemaru. Takemaru menaruh sekumpulan batang kayu di tanah sebelum menoleh ke Isamu. "Isamu, seperti biasa tolong ya."

"Serahkan padaku." ujar Isamu dengan tersenyum. Dia menjatuhkan barang bawaannya sebelum menghampiri kayu-kayu tersebut. Dia mengarahkan telapak kanannya ke kayu, dan muncul bola api kecil! Dia tembakkan bola api tersebut ke kumpulan kayu dan terciptalah api unggun!

Ame terkejut melihat ini. Isamu dengan semangat memukulkan tinju kanannya ke atas dan berseru "Baiklah! Waktunya makan malam!"

Di suatu gua yang gelap, terdapat tiga orang. Atau lebih tepatnya, tiga monster binatang.

Yang pertama adalah manusia Elang yang berbulu merah, dia memiliki sayap berwarna merah di punggungnya, mengenakan baju zirah berwarna merah dengan lambang cakar elang di torsonya, sepasang pelindung bahu berwarna biru, sarung tangan besi berwarna hitam dengan cakar di kedua tangannya, rok besi berwarna biru, celana panjang berwarna hitam dengan sepasang sepatu besi berwarna merah.

Yang kedua adalah manusia serigala berbulu hitam dengan sepasang mata kuning, menggunakan baju zirah berwarna hitam dengan lambang bulan sabit di tubuhnya di atas jaket hitam yang ekornya keluar dari bawah zirah, sepasang pelindung bahu berbentuk cakat serigala berwarna hitam, sepasang sarung tangan besi berwarna hitam, celana panjang berwarna hitam dengan sepatu boot hitam yang ada bilah pisau yang melengkung di masing-masing tumit sepatu.

Yang ketiga adalah manusia Hiu berkulit biru pucat dan putih, dia adalah perempuan, kepalanya memiliki tiga sirip hiu dengan ekornya di belakang, memiliki wajah yang mirip manusia berkulit putih dengan sepasang mata yang sepenuhnya berwarna hitam, mengenakan baju zirah berwarna biru dengan lambang sirip hiu di tubuhnya, sepasang sarung tangan besi berwarna putih, celana panjang hitam dengan sepasang sepatu besi berwana putih.

Sambil menyilangkan lengannya, Manusia Elang mulai bicara "Lagi-lagi Yaseiger menghabisi salah satu dari kita."

Sekarang giliran Manusia Hiu "Aku sudah dengar dari salah satu Bone, anggota Yaseiger kelima telah muncul. Yang aku dengar dia adalah serigala."

"Serigala katamu? Maksudmu di Jepang ini masih ada serigala?" tanya Manusia Elang.

"Itu yang mereka katakan." jawab Manusia Hiu, membuat Manusia Serigala menoleh ke arahnya.

Manusia Elang sempat terdiam sebelum mengatakan "Tidak penting. Siapa pun yang berani menghalangi Dominator, Aku, Takayasha akan menghabisi mereka."

"Begitu juga aku, Samezu." ujar Manusia Hiu, Samezu.

Manusia Serigala dengan diam pergi ke arah jalan keluar. "Kau mau pergi kemana, Garou?" panggil Takayasha.

Manusia Serigala, Garou, melihat dari bahunya dan berkata "Latihan lagi."

"Baiklah." ucap Takayasha. Garou melanjutkan jalannya lagi sebelum menghilang di balik dinding gua. Samezu berbicara lagi "Kita harus mengirim Dark Beast ganti untuk menghabisi Yaseiger."

"Benar. Goriraman!" panggil Takayasha. Tiba-tiba muncul monster Gorila! Bulunya berwarna abu-abu gelap, Dia berdiri di atas dua kaki, mengenakan sarung tangan tanpa jari berwarna hitam dan menggunaan celana panjang berwarna merah.

"Ada apa, Tuan Takayasha?" tanya Goriraman.

"Siapkan pasukanmu dan habisi Yaseiger. Kegagalan tidak bisa dimaafkan." perintah Takayasha.

"Siap!" jawab Goriraman dengan salut, sebelum dia memukulkan dadanya berkali-kali. "Grah! Akan kuhancurkan kalian, Yaseiger!" teriaknya sebelum keluar dari gua.

Setelah itu, Takayasha dan Samezu melihat ke arah dinding di belakang mereka. Terdapat sebuah batu Kristal berwarna ungu yang mengeluarkan cahaya ungu yang agak redup. "Setelah dua tahun akhirnya Batu Permata Iblis mulai bersinar. Kami akan menanti kebangkitan anda, Tuan Yamikage." ujar Takayasha.

Malam hari telah tiba, Isamu dan Ai kembali ke bentuk binatang dan memakan hasil buruan mereka bersama teman-teman mereka. Mereka menggunakan api unggun untuk memasak daging-dagingnya. Seperti yang dikatakan Makoto, Isamu memakan kelima daging rusa tersebut dengan lahap. Ai dan Kiba memakan daging rusa mereka masing-masing, Ame dan Makoto mendapat dua ekor kelinci masing-masing. Takemaru memakan batang bambu yang didapatkan Isamu tadi.

Setelah menghabiskan daging rusa terakhirnya, Isamu berbaring di atas perutnya, merasa lega. Dia menghela napas "Kenyangnya. Makan daging setelah bertarung memang sangat menyenangkan." Yang lain juga sudah selesai makan.

Lalu Takemaru memanggil semuanya "Teman-teman! Sekarang aku akan memberitahukan sesuatu pada kalian. Berubahlah menjadi manusia dulu."

Isamu langsung berdiri lagi dan berubah menjadi manusia. "Apa!? Kamu mau memberi tahu kami tentang kekuatan itu!?" tanya Isamu dengan semangat.

"Kamu terlalu cepat bersemangat tahu." ujar Kiba sambil berubah menjadi manusia. Makoto dan Ai juga berubah menjadi manusa.

Ame sempat terdiam sebentar sebelum ikut berubah. Dia memandang tangan kanannya dengan diam. "Semuanya berkumpul!" panggil Takemaru. Ame mendengar itu dan menyusul teman-temannya.

Isamu cs duduk di depan Takemaru, begitu juga dia. "Seperti yang aku ceritakan, bahwa Yaseiger itu ada lima orang." ujarnya, Isamu mengangguk.

Takemaru melanjutkan "Selain Batu Permata Juujin memilih lima binatang untuk memberi mereka kekuatan untuk bertarung dalam tubuh manusia, di dalamnya juga terdapat kekuatan yang sengaja disegel untuk jaga-jaga."

"Kekuatan yang disegel?" tanya Ai.

"Tunggu dulu, kalau kelima permata Jyuujin memberikan kami kekuatan untuk melawan Dominator, kenapa sengaja disegel?" tanya Makoto.

"Karena kekuatan itu saking besarnya, aku khawatir kekuatan tersebut tidak akan stabil kalau Yaseiger belum lengkap lima orang. Sekarang, akan kulepaskan kelima segel pada permata kalian." jawab Takemaru sambil menganggat tangan kanannya. Tiba-tiba tangannya mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna putih.

Lalu dia menyentuhkan tangannya ke dahi Isamu, lalu Ame, Kiba, Makoto, dan Ai. Bekas telapak tangan yang bersinar tertinggal di dahi mereka, sebelum permata mereka mengeluarkan cahaya warna mereka masing-masing. Tiba-tiba, muncul gambaran wajah robot harimau di kepala Isamu, membuatnya terkejut! Begitu juga yang lainnya; Ame melihat wajah robot serigala, Kiba melihat robot beruang, Makoto robot rubah, Ai robot singa betina.

Mereka semua tercengang melihat itu sebelum cahaya telapak tangan dan permatanya menghilang. "Barusan itu… apa?" tanya Kiba dengan mata lebar.

"Tekkou Kyojuu." ujar Takemaru.

"Tekkou Kyojuu!?" seru Isamu.

"Apakah dengan itu, kami bisa menjadi lebih kuat!?" tanya Ai.

"Benar. Tekkou Kyojuu adalah Juujin Henge yang mampu membuat kalian berubah menjadi binatang raksasa." jawab Takemaru dengan senyum.

"Ho, praktis juga." ujar Kiba dengan senyum.

"Wahahaha! Hebat sekali! Baiklah!" seru Isamu sambil berdiri, lalu lari ke menjauh dari kelompoknya. "Isamu?!" terkejut Takemaru.

"Oi! Kau mau apa!?" panggil Makoto.

Isamu membentuk segel tangannya lagi "Juujin Henge!" dia berubah lagi menjadi Yasei Tiger.

"Isamu!?" terkejut Ai.

"Hei! Apa yang kau rencanakan!?" panggil Kiba, tapi tidak didengarkan.

Lalu, Tiger melompat tinggi ke udara sebelum membentuk segel tangan perubahannya lagi. "TEKKOU KYOJUU HENGE!" Tiba-tiba muncul aura merah dalam jumlah besar dari tubuhnya! Kemudian…

BOOM!

Terdengar suara gemuruh! Di tempat Isamu, yang ada adalah robot harimau raksasa berwarna merah! Matanya berwarna kuning.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! DIA MELAKUKANNYA!" teriak Takemaru hingga kedua bola matanya melotot keluar.

"Itu…Tekkou Kyojuu…!?" bisik Ai dengan terkejut. Ame juga terkejut melihat robot itu.

"Si bodoh itu! Kita bisa ketahuan kalau begini!" gumam Makoto dengan panik.

"Oi, Isamu!" panggil Kiba sambil menghampirinya.

Di dalam robot itu, Tiger duduk di sebuah kursi kokpit yang ada sandaran kaki yang kelihatan canggih, warnanya merah. Di antara kedua kakinya terdapat sebuah speedometer berbentuk spiral, di tengahnya terdapat semacam lubang kunci untuk ignisi. Kedua tangannya memegang alat pegangan yang terhubung pada kursinya seperti semacam 'lengan'. Sedangkan layarnya adalah layar 360 derajat, dia bisa melihat seluruh lingkungan sekelilingnya!

"WOOOWWW! KEREN!" teriak Tiger dengan semangat. Dia majukan kedua alat kendalinya, membuat robot harimaunya maju dua langkah. "Luar biasa! Semuanya jadi terlihat kecil! Apa lagi aku bisa melihat ke segala arah!" seru Isamu sambil melihat ke kanan kiri.

"ISAMU!" dia mendengar namanya dipanggil, lalu robotnya melihat kebawah, memperlihatkan teman-temannya yang panik (Ame cuma memandang dengan diam).

"Isamu! Jangan dengan gegabah berubah menjadi raksasa dong!" teriak Takemaru sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya.

"Cepat kembali menjadi semula, kalau tidak kita bisa ditemukan Dominator dan para manusia!" teriak Makoto.

"Eh, begitu ya? Ya sudah." ujar Tiger. Kemudian tubuh robotnya berubah menjadi cahaya sebelum menghilang, Tiger mendarat di tanah. Kemudian kostumnya langsung hilang dalam cahaya merah,

Isamu tersenyum sambil menaruh dua tangannya di belakang kepalanya. "Seru sekali! Lain kali aku mau berubah menjadi raksasa lagi!" seru Isamu.

DUAK, BAG, JEDAK, DUAR, BUG, BAM!

"JANGAN SEENAKNYA BERUBAH LAGI!" teriak Takemaru, Kiba dan Makoto. Di kepala Isamu sekarang ada beberapa benjol selagi dia berbaring di atas perutnya.

"Maaf…" jawab Isamu dengan kedua mata berputar.

Ame tidak mengatakan apa-apa selagi Ai tertawa dengan malu.

Takemaru mendehem, mendapat perhatian semuanya. "Sebenarnya, aku masih belum memberitahu semuanya." ujar Takemaru.

"Apa? Masih ada lagi?" tanya Makoto.

"Iya. Sebenarnya kalian bisa menggabungkan kekuatan kalian."

Mendengar ini, Isamu langsung berdiri dengan semangat. "Benarkah!?" tanya Isamu dengan seru.

"Tapi untuk itu, kalian membutuhkan kelima objek yang penting." balas Takemaru.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kiba.

"Kunci Godaijuu." jawab Takemaru.

"Kunci? Apakah dengan itu kelima Tekkou Kyojuu bisa bergabung?" tanya Ai.

"Iya, tapi aku tidak memilikinya sekarang." ujar Takemaru.

"Kalau begitu dimana kuncinya?" tanya Isamu dengan penasaran. Takemaru menunjuk jari telunjuknya ke tanah dan berkata "Di sini. Di pegunungan ini."

Ame terlihat terkejut mendengar itu.

"Gunung ini?" tanya Makoto.

"Jadi karena itukah kau menyeret kami untuk datang ke sini?" tanya Kiba.

"Benar. Sebenarnya aku mau kita melakukan pencarian tadi, tapi karena Isamu lari entah kemana…" gumam Takemaru, membuat semuanya memandang Isamu.

Isamu menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil bilang "Ahahaha, maaf ya."

"Tunggu dulu, kalau sebelumnya kamu tidak mau memberi tahu kami tentang Tekkou Kyojuu, kenapa kamu ingin mendapatkan kelima kunci itu?" tanya Ai.

"Ini cuma untuk jaga-jaga saja. Sekarang karena sudah malam, mari kita tidur." ujar Takemaru.

Mendengar itu Kiba menguap sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya "Akhirnya aku bisa tidur." Dia berubah lagi menjadi beruang dan langsung berbaring diatas perutnya, langsung tidur lelap.

"Dia juga, seperti biasa bisa tidur dalam hitungan sedetik." gumam Makoto.

"Benar juga ya." ujar Ai sambil tersenyum, sebelum menghampiri api unggun. Dia menunjuk kedua tangannya yang saling diapit, lalu langsung keluar air darinya! Airnya mematikan apinya. Ame memandang Ai dengan kagum.

Ai berbalik ke teman-temannya dan tersenyum "Semuanya, selamat tidur."

Beberapa saat kemudian, semuanya kembali ke bentuk binatang mereka dan tidur. Takemaru tidur dengan membaringkan kepalanya di tubuh Kiba, Makoto dan Ai tidur bersampingan, Isamu tidur dengan berbaring di atas punggungnya. Ame juga terlihat tidur. Namun tiba-tiba dia membuka matanya, sebelum berdiri dan berjalan dari kelompoknya. Dia kebetulan melewati Isamu, membuatnya mendengar suara langkahnya. Perlahan-lahan dia buka matanya dan melihat Ame berjalan, dia menghilang di balik semak-semak.

Setelah itu, Ame terdiam sebentar, sebelum berubah menjadi manusia. Dia memasang wajah serius, sebelum lari ke dalam hutan. Kecepatannya tinggi sekali, sekelilingnya berubah menjadi blur. Dia bahkan tidak kewalahan saat menaiki tanjakan.

Tahu-tahu, dia sudah berlari di daratan gunung. Meskipun gelap, gunung-gunung masih bisa terlihat bekat bulan purnama. Ame berhenti di ujung suatu tebing. Dari situ, dia mampu melihat danau besar yang ada dua gunung di belakangnya. Bayangan bulan purnama terpantul di danau tersebut. Seiring angin sepoi-sepoi bertiup, Ame memandang danau tersebut dengan mulut terbuka. Kemudian dia mulai duduk dengan lutut kanannya diangkat dan lengan kanannya di senderkan pada lutut tersebut. Dia masih memandang danau tersebut tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Ame." mendengar namanya dipanggil, Ame menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Isamu (dalam bentuk manusia) menghampirinya. Dia terkejut melihat Isamu yang mampu menyusulnya.

"Ada apa dengan wajah itu? Aku ini harimau tahu. Aku juga sudah terbiasa hidup di alam liar." ujar Isamu sambil tersenyum. Ame memandangnya dengan diam sebelum berbalik melihat danau lagi.

Isamu menghampiri Ame, sebelum menggenggam kepalanya dengan kedua tangan dan membuatnya menoleh ke Isamu, mengejutkannya.

"Coba panggil namaku." tersenyum Isamu.

"Eh?" heran Ame.

"Namaku." ulang Isamu. Keadaan menjadi sunyi, kemudian…

"…Isamu." gumam Ame. Isamu tersenyum dengan gigi terlihat sebelum mengusap kepala Ame.

"Betul, namaku Isamu, lalu namamu Ame. Itu adalah nama yang akan kita panggil masing-masing, sebagai teman." Lalu dia duduk di belakang Ame dengan menyilangkan kedua kakinya. Entah kenapa, Ame tidak bisa memalingkan muka dari Isamu, lalu mengubah posisi duduknya menghadap Isamu.

Lalu Isamu mulai bicara lagi "Ngomong-ngomong, kamu kelihatan masih muda. Berapa umurmu?"

"…14 tahun." jawab Ame.

"Begitu ya. Aku 15 tahun. Kiba umurnya 17 tahun, Makoto 15 tahun, dan Ai 16 tahun." ucap Isamu tersenyum. Ame tidak menjawab apa-apa.

"Bagaimana rasanya, menjadi Juujin?" tanya Isamu. Mendengar itu, Ame melihat tangannya lagi.

"Aku tidak menyangka…akan memiliki tubuh ini…" jawab Ame.

"Aku juga begitu! Padahal awalnya aku adalah harimau, lalu tahu-tahu aku menjadi manusia. Benar-benar perasaan yang aneh." ujar Isamu dengan seru.

"…Bagaimana rasanya memiliki tubuh manusia?" tanya Ame.

"Benar-benar hebat! Aku bisa melakukan banyak hal yang aku tidak bisa lakukan saat aku adalah harimau!" jawab Isamu. "Misalnya…" tiba-tiba dia merangkul lengan kirinya ke leher Ame "Seperti ini!" Ame cuma diam saja sambil memandang Isamu. Dia tersenyum lagi dengan gigi terlihat, sebelum melepas lengannya.

"…Apa sebelumnya kamu pernah pergi ke tempat manusia tinggal?" Ame bertanya lagi.

"Iya! Takemaru pernah bilang karena kami memiliki kekuatan untuk menjadi manusia, kami juga harus bisa berbaur dengan manusia. Kami pernah pergi ke kota. Makoto pernah mengunjungi perpustakaan berkali-kali, Ai pernah bermaim bersama anak-anak TK, Kiba pernah tidur di taman. Kami bahkan pernah kerja paruh waktu." jawab Isamu.

"Kalian kerja paruh waktu?" tanya Ame dengan penasaran.

"Begitulah. Aku dan Kiba pernah bekerja di proyek bangunan, Ai pernah bekerja menjadi koki, dan Makoto pernah menjadi baby sitter." jawab Isamu sambil tertawa. Ame cuma terdiam mendengar itu.

"Tapi aku agak terkejut." ujar Isamu. Ame menaggapi itu.

"Aku tak menyangka kamu akan dengan begitu mudah mengikuti kami. Saat aku bertemu kamu pertama kali, aku kira kamu itu serigala penyendiri." ucap Isamu.

"…Kamu pernah bilang padaku kan, kalau mereka ingin menguasai dunia ini." ujar Ame, merujuk pada Dominator.

"Begitulah." jawab Isamu.

"Itu artinya, gunung dan alam ini juga akan dikuasai oleh mereka kan?"

"Iya."

"Kalau begitu aku akan bertarung. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka merusak tempat ini. Karena aku, adalah pelindung gunung ini." ucap Ame dengan serius.

Isamu tersenyum mendengar itu, sebelum mengusap kepala Ame lagi.

"Bukan 'aku', yang benar adalah 'kita'. Aku sudah bilang kan, kita adalah teman. bersama kita akan lawan mereka dan melindungi dunia tempat kita tinggal. Itulah, Yaseiger." ujar Isamu.

Ame memandang Isamu sebentar, sebelum Isamu berdiri dan berbalik arah.

"Ayo kembali. Besok kita akan berpetualang lagi!" ajak Isamu dengan seru. Ame mengangguk sebelum berdiri lagi, lalu mereka berdua lari lagi ke tempat teman-teman mereka.

Esok harinya, Isamu cs (dalam bentuk manusia) berada di suatu lembah dengan Takemaru di depan mereka.

"Jadi, bagaimana kita mencari kunci-kunci itu." tanya Makoto.

"Kunci Godaijuu masing-masing mengeluarkan aura supernatural. Dengan tenaga dalamku, kurasakan kelima aura itu dan menghubungkannya dengan tenaga dalamku. Aku bisa memberi tahu dimana saja lokasi kelima kunci tersebut." jawab Takemaru.

"Dimana saja?" tanya Isamu. Lalu Takemaru menunjuk Isamu

"Isamu, kau akan mencari kuncimu di gua 100 meter dari sini, sebelah timur!"

"Oke!" seru Isamu.

"Ame, kuncimu ada di sungai di sebelah barat timur dari sini, pergilah ke sana!" Ame mengangguk.

"Kiba!" Takemaru menunjuk ke sebuah gunung arah timur "Kau akan pergi ke sana, di situlah kuncimu."

"Baiklah." jawab Kiba.

"Makoto, kau akan pergi ke hutan bambu yang ada di sebelah selatan dari sini!"

"Aku mengerti." jawab Makoto.

"Ai, kuncimu berada di kaki gunung dekat dengan desa manusia. Ambillah kunci itu!"

"Baik. Tapi meskipun kita pergi kesana, bagaimana kita bisa menemukan kunci tersebut? Tempat ini luas." tanya Ai.

"Tadi aku sudah bilang kalau kelima kunci tersebut mengeluarkan aura supernatural kan. Aura tersebut terhubung pada kelima permata kalian. Dengan itu, kelima permata tersebut akan merangsang pada kalian dan membantu melacak kunci-kunci tersebut." ucap Takemaru.

"Begitu ya…" jawab Ai.

"Sekarang karena sudah tahu letaknya, sebaiknya kalian bergegas mengambil kelima kunci itu." ujar Takemaru dengan senyum.

"Benar!" seru Isamu sebelum berbalik arah. Dia memukulkan tinjunya ke telapak tangannya "Kalian semua, ayo pergi!"

"Ya!" jawab semuanya, sebelum mereka berlima langsung berangkat. Tanpa mereka ketahui, tiga prajurit Bone bersembunyi di balik semak-semak, melihat mereka berlari.

Isamu berlari dengan kencang melintasi hutan, sampai akhirnya dia sampai di depan gua yang disebutkan Takemaru. "Baiklah!" seru Isamu sebelum berlari ke dalam gua. Tanpa dia ketahui, dia diikuti oleh Goriraman.

"Ketemu kau, Yaseiger!" seru Goriraman, sebelum dia masuk.

Sementara itu, Ame masih berlari di tengah hutan menuju sungai tersebut. Lalu tiba-tiba dia berhenti dan mengendus bau sesuatu. Tanpa menoleh dia melirikkan matanya ke belakang. Dari kejauhan, pasukan Bone mengejar Ame. Ame berjalan ke satu pohon dan bersembunyi di baliknya. Entah darimana, dia menarik Beast Sword dari punggungnya. Pedangnya dipegang di tangan kanannya.

Sementara itu, Kiba memanjat dinding gunung yang curam dan tinggi. Yang lebih luar biasa, dia melakukannya dengan tangan kosong dan tanpa peralatan!

Sedangkan Makoto, dia menelusuri hutan bambu sambil melihat sekeliling.

Ai menuruni gunung menuju kaki gunung yang dibicarakan, dia tidak menunjukkan kelelahan.

Sementara itu, Isamu berlari di tengah gua yang cukup besar. Lalu dia berhenti dan melihat sekelilingnya. "Tempat ini besar, bagaimana aku menemukan kunci itu?" gumam Isamu. Lalu tiba-tiba, permatanya bersinar merah dan dia merasakan sesuatu.

"Disana!" seru Isamu sambil mulai berlari lagi. Setelah beberapa saat, dia melihat tangga zig zag yang di atasnya terdapat sebuah altar batu yang di atasnya terlihat cahaya kecil berwarna merah. "Itu dia!" seru Isamu.

"Rasakan ini, Yaseiger!" suara teriakan terdengar di belakangnya. Isamu menoleh ke belakang, melihat Goriraman yang menarik kedua tangannya seperti palu. Isamu menghindari hantamannya yang membuat tanahnya retak.

"Dominator!" teriak Isamu. Dia menarik kedua tangannya dari tanah.

"Yaseiger! Kau akan kubunuh disini!" Lalu Goriraman menyerbu Isamu dan mencoba memukulnya berkali-kali. Isamu menangkisnya beberapa kali dengan kedua lengannya, sebelum menendang pipi kanannya dengan kaki kirinya.

Goriraman terjatuh sebelum berdiri lagi, dia menembakkan bola api dari mulutnya! Isamu berkali-kali melompat menghindari bola api yang ditembakkan berturut-turut, sebelum berhenti dan menangkis salah satu bola api dengan tinju kanannya hingga terlempar dan meledak di belakangnya!

Dia membentuk segel tangan perubahannya lagi "JUUJIN HENGE!" Dia melompat ke Goriraman, permatanya bersinar dan auranya menyelimuti tubuhnya sebelum berubah bentuk menjadi kepala harimau yang menggigitnya, membentuk kostumnya.

Sementara itu, Pasukan Bone memeriksa area hutan di dekat sungai tersebut. Salah satu Bone berjalan di antara pepohonan dan semak-semak. Saat dia mau melewati semak-semak, tiba-tiba Ame muncul dan melakukan tebasan diagonal ke dadanya sebelum menusuk jantungnya! Salah satu prajurit mendengar suara itu sebelum lari ke arah tersebut.

Dia menemukan salah satu temannya mati, lalu mulai berjalan dengan hati-hati. Tanpa dia ketahui, Ame berdiri di atas salah satu pohon yang dia lewati! Ame melompat dan menebas punggung Bone sebelum dia bergeser ke depannya dan menebas horizontal perutnya. Yang lain mulai mendengar ini dan meningkatkan kewaspadaan mereka.

Saat salah satu Bone berjalan, tiba-tiba Ame mendarat di depannya dan menebasnya berkali-kali, membunuhnya. Lalu Dia mulai berlari dengan kencang ke arah salah satu Bone yang tidak memperhatikan. Bone tersebut berbalik dan melihat Ame yang berjongkok di bawahnya, sebelum Ame melancarkan tebasan uppercut ke tubuhnya.

Salah satu Bone mulai kesal mendengar suara teman-temannya gugur dan menembakkan senapannya ke segala arah. "Dimana kau!" teriaknya, sebelum menemukan salah satu temannya tergeletak di salah satu pohon. Saat dia mau memeriksanya, tiba-tiba Ame keluar dari semak di sampingnya!

"Wah!" teriaknya seiring dia dijepit di pohon di belakangnya dengan bilah pedang yang ditempelkan di lehernya! Lalu, Ame mulai bicara

"Percuma saja. Gunung ini adalah tempat tinggalku, aku tahu betul lokasi-lokasi di tempat ini. Aku tidak tahu siapa kalian sebenarnya, tapi siapa pun yang ingin merusak gunung ini, tidak akan aku maafkan."

Ame menarik pedangnya sebelum menusuk perut Bone hingga bilah pedangnya menembus pohon di belakangnya!

Setelah itu, Ame berdiri di depan sungai yang tidak terlalu dalam. Tiba-tiba, permata birunya bersinar dan dia bisa melihat cahaya kecil berwarna biru di tengah sungai. Ame mulai berjalan memasuki sungai dan berhenti di depan cahaya tersebut. Dia celupkan tangannya ke dalam air dan menggenggam cahaya itu. Dia tarik tangannya dan membukanya. Kuncinya terlihat seperti kunci mobil dengan pegangan berwarna biru, terdapat lambang air berwarna putih.

Ada salah satu Bone yang membidik senapannya pada Ame di depan sungai. Sebelum dia bisa menembak, tiba-tiba Ame berbalik dan melemparkan pedangnya ke Bone, menusuknya di dada! Bone tersebut langsung jatuh ke tanah.

"Oh, hebat juga kau." Ame menoleh ke kiri dan melihat Makoto, dia terlihat tersenyum. Melihat Makoto, Ame berjalan keluar dari sungai sambil mengambil pedangnya dari mayat Bone tersebut.

Ame melihat Makoto "Kamu…" Makoto memperlihatkan tangan kirinya yang memegang kuncinya! "Setelah aku mengambil kunciku, aku langsung pergi ke kamu." ujar Makoto sambil tersenyum.

"…Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu kemana aku pergi?" tanya Ame.

"Kemarin aku mencari Isamu di pegunungan ini kan. Selama itu, aku sudah mengingat jalan-jalan di sekitar sini." jawab Makoto, membuat Ame terkejut.

"Kamu ingat jalanan di gunung ini…? Bagaimana bisa…?!" gumam Ame.

"Aku ini memiliki ingatan yang kuat." tersenyum Makoto. Lalu dia menoleh ke kiri "Tapi Dominator itu kelihatannya benar-benar ingin menghabisi kita. Aku diserang oleh mereka saat mau keluar dari hutan bambu."

"Pasti yang lainnya juga diserang…" gumam Ame.

"Mereka tidak akan apa-apa. Mereka bisa menjaga diri mereka sendiri." ujar Makoto.

Sementara itu di dekat kaki gunung, "Hah!" Ai menendang prajurit Bone di perut hingga dia terlempar ke pohon. Setelah dia roboh, Ai mulai berjalan lagi ke kaki gunung. Di belakangnya, terlihat banyak prajurit Bone yang tergeletak di tanah!

Di suatu gunung di sebelah utara, terdapat beberapa prajurit Bone yang terlempar jatuh dari jurang satu persatu! Di atasnya terlihat Kiba yang berjalan ke tanjakan sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di saku. "Dasar, mau sampai berapa kali mereka mau mengirimkan ikan-ikan teri?" gumam Kiba dengan bosan.

Sementara itu, Tiger masih bertarung melawan Goriraman, dia menggunakan Beast Sword. Mereka berdua bertarung sambil menaiki tangga zig zag. Tiger berkali-kali menebas Goriraman, tapi selalu ditangkis dengan kedua tinjunya.

"Sarung tanganmu itu terbuat dari apa sih!?" ujar Tiger.

"Haha! Apa kau terkejut! Ini adalah sarung tangan khusus yang memiliki lapisan besi di dalamnya, khusus buatan nyonya Samezu!" seru Goriraman.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di puncak. Tiger mencoba menebas Goriraman, tapi bilahnya ditangkap dengan kedua tangan. Melihat pedangnya dikunci, dia mengeluarkan Wild Gun di tangan kiri dan menempelkan moncongnya ke perut Goriraman. Goriraman terkejut, lalu Tiger langsung menembak perutnya.

BANG, BANG, BANG! "UWAH!" teriak Goriraman sambil terhuyung ke belakang. Setelah itu, Tiger menyilangkan lengan kanannya yang memegang Beast Sword dengan lengan kirinya yang memegang Wild Gun yang diposisikan di depan wajahnya.

"Pelepasan!" seru Tiger, lalu laras Wild Gun terbuka secara horizontal, menunjukkan turbin kecil berwarna putih. Turbinnya mulai berputar dengan cepat hingga menjadi merah, lalu moncongnya mengeluarkan api. Dia membidik pistolnya, lengan kanan masih disilangkan.

"HI NO DANGAN!" seru Tiger sambil menarik pelatuknya, menembakkan bola api seukuran bola sepak ke Goriraman!

DUAR!

Terjadi ledakan, Goriraman terlempar dari tempat altar tersebut dan jatuh ke tanah. Setelah itu, Tiger menaruh pedang dan pistolnya lalu mengampiri altar tersebut. Di atas altar itu, dia melihat kunci yang pegangannya berwarna merah, ada lambang segititga terbalik berwarna putih. Kunci tersebut dipasang di atas permukaan batu altar.

"Ini dia!" seru Tiger sambil mengambil kunci tersebut. Menggenggam kuncinya, dia mengangkat kedua tinjunya ke udara dan melebarkan kedua kaki sambil berseru "Berhasil! Aku dapat kuncinya!"

Goriraman berdiri lagi "Sialan kau, Yaseiger!" Lalu dia mulai menembakkan bola api dari mulutnya berkali-kali ke seluruh penjuru dinding gua! Tiger harus menunduk untuk menghindarinya.

Setelah selesai, dia mengangkat kepalanya "Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Tiba-tiba guanya mulai bergetar! Batu-batu juga mulai jatuh! "Apa!" terkejut Tiger.

"Yaseiger, kau akan mati disini!" seru Goriraman sebelum berbalik dan lari ke jalan keluar.

"Tak akan kubiarkan! Pemanggilan!" seru Tiger seiring mata harimaunya bersinar merah sejenak. Lalu dia melompat salto ke tanah. Saat dia mendarat, tiba-tiba muncul cahaya merah berbentuk bulat di bawahnya! Dari cahaya tersebut, muncul sebuah sepeda motor yang langsung dia tunggangi! Warna tubuhnya merah dengan kepala harimau di depannya, kedua matanya adalah lampu sorot.

"TORA MACHINE!" seru Tiger, dia langsung menarik kemudinya dan mesinnya menyala, begitu juga lampu sorotnya. "Ayo!" seru Tiger, lalu sepeda motornya langsung melaju dengan cepat.

Saat dia akhirnya menyusul Goriraman, dia langsung tabrak tepat di punggungnya dan sekalian dibawa!

"WWWAAAAAHHHHH!" teriak Goriraman. Guanya semakin cepat runtuh, Tiger berusaha keras melewati puing-puing yang jatuh. Saat mereka melihat jalan keluar, tiba-tiba puing-puingnya jatuh dan menghambat jalan keluar!

"Gyaaa! Jalan keluarnya tertutup!" teriak Goriraman.

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku akan tetap maju!" seru Tiger. Dia tidak berbohong, dia tarik lagi kemudinya dan menambah kecepatannya! "HUUOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!"

Mereka semakin mendekati bebatuan tersebut. Tora Machine, dengan Goriraman di depan, langsung _menghancurkan_ puing-puing tersebut!

Sementara itu, Ai menemukan kunci miliknya di dalam lubang di akar suatu pohon, di kaki gunung.

"Ketemu." tersenyum Ai. Di tangannya terlihat kunci yang pegangannya berwarna merah muda dengan lambang bulat berwarna putih.

Dia masukkan kuncinya ke saku roknya dan mau berjalan kembali ke teman-temannya sebelum mendengar suara langkah. Saat berbalik, dia melihat seorang bapak tua berambut putih pendek bermuka masam yang kelihatan berumur 90-an dan memakai jaket hitam.

Terjadi keheningan, sebelum Ai mulai gugup "Ah, maaf! Saya cuma numpang lewat! Saya tidak bermaksud apa-apa!" Pak tua itu hanya memandang Ai dengan diam. "Permisi!" dengan buru-buru, Ai langsung berbalik dan lari menuju gunung, meninggalkan pak tua yang masih memandangnya.

Sementara itu, Ame dan Makoto berjalan di tengah hutan berdampingan.

"…Apa kira-kira yang lainnya sudah menemukan kuncinya?" tanya Ame.

"Entahlah. Kalau Isamu, dia pasti bakalan tertawa gembira kalau menemukannya." jawab Makoto. Tiba-tiba Ame berhenti.

"Ame?" tanya Makoto.

"…Baunya Isamu." gumam Ame.

"Eh?" Makoto heran, sebelum dia mendengar sesuatu dari jalan di depan mereka.

"…oooooOOOOHHHHH!" Mereka berdua melihat dan terkejut dengan apa yang ada di depan. Goriraman masih didorong oleh Tiger yang menuggangi Tora Machine!

"WAH!" teriak Makoto selagi dia dan Ame menghindari sepeda motor tersebut. Tiger masih terus melaju dengan Goriraman di depan. "Isamu!?" terkejut Makoto.

"Apa itu sepeda motor…!" gumam Ame dengan kaget.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" teriak Tiger sambil mengendarai Tora Machine selagi Goriraman berteriak. Lalu Goriraman melihat suatu tebing di depan mereka!

"Berhenti! Di depan kita ada tebing tahu!" teriak Goriraman dengan panik.

"Aku tidak peduli! UUUOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!" teriak Tiger. Lalu, dia sekaligus Tora Machine dan Goriraman langsung melompat dari tebing tersebut! Sepeda motornya langsung hilang dalam cahaya merah, lalu mereka berdua jatuh ke bawah!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" teriak monster itu. Selagi jatuh, Tiger membentuk segel tangan perubahannya lagi, membuat seluruh tubuhnya mengeluarkan aura merah.

"TEKKOU KYOJUU HENGE!" seru Tiger hingga auranya menjadi lebih besar dan menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Aura tersebut berubah menjadi robot harimau raksasa berwarna merah!

"APA!?" teriak Goriraman. Lalu, robot harimau itu menarik kaki depan kirinya. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sambil mendarat robot itu injak Goriraman tepat di bawah kakinya! Goriraman sudah mati.

Dari dalam kokpit, Tiger berseru "Berhasil! Apa kau sudah lihat! Iniliah kekuatan Tekkou Tiger!" Robot itu, Tekkou Tiger, mengaum di udara. Di atas suatu pohon, Samezu melihat dari kejauhan.

"Kelihatannya sudah saatnya aku menggunakan teknik baru yang sudah kulatih selama dua tahun ini." ujarnya. Kemudian Samezu menepukkan kedua tangannya, lalu tercipta awan hitam di atas Tekkou Tiger. "Apa?" heran Tiger. Lalu Samezu menunjuk telapak tangan kirinya ke awan tersebut. "FUKKATSU NO GOU'U!" seru Samezu.

Kemudian awan itu mengeluarkan hujan deras ke Tekkou Tiger, airnya masuk di antara cakar kaki depannya. Tiba-tiba muncul aura biru gelap di bawah kakinya, dan tiba-tiba menjadi besar, membuat Tekkou Tiger terlempar!

"Wah!" teriak Tiger seiring Tekkou Tiger jatuh ke tanah. Dari aura tersebut, muncul Goriraman yang menjadi raksasa setinggi gedung pencakar langit!

"UUOOOHHH! AKU TELAH BANGKIT KEMBALI!" teriak Goriraman sambil memukul dadanya dengan kedua tinjunya.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Kiba berada di puncak gunung, dia sudah menemukan kuncinya. Kuncinya memiliki pegangan berwarna hijau dengan lambang segi empat berwarna putih. "Aku rasa ini dia." gumam Kiba sambil melihat kunci di tangannya.

"GUOOOHHH!" dia mendengar suara auman, lalu menoleh ke kanan dan terkejut saat dia melihat Goriraman raksasa dari kejauhan. "Geh!? Apa itu!?" terkejut Kiba.

Dari tengah hutan, Ai sangat terkejut melihat Goriraman yang besar, hingga mulutnya ternganga "G-gorila raksasa…"

Sementara itu, Ame dan Makoto sampai di ujung tebing dan terkejut melihat Goriraman. "Itu Dark Beast…!" Ame terkejut.

"Besar! Apa yang terjadi padanya?!" ujar Makoto. Dengan tinju kanannya, Goriraman memukul tebingnya hingga hancur!

"WAAHH!" teriak Makoto selagi dia dan Ame jatuh!

Tiger terkejut melihat mereka berdua "Ame! Makoto!"

Selagi jatuh, Ame dan Makoto membentuk segel tangan perubahan mereka "JUUJIN HENGE!" Mereka berdua langsung berubah menjadi Yasei Wolf dan Yasei Fox masing-masing.

"Sialan kau!" geram Tiger dari kokpit, dia majukan kedua alat pegangannya, membuat Tekkou Tiger menyerbu Goriraman. Dia melompat dan mencakar tubuh monster tersebut dengan kedua cakarnya, membuat Goriraman terhuyung-huyung. Setelah Tekkou Tiger mendarat, Wolf dan Fox mendarat di punggung robot tersebut.

"Ame, Makoto! Kalian tidak apa-apa!" panggil Tiger.

"Ya! Makasih ya, Isamu!" balas Fox sebelum memandang Goriraman. "Apa yang terjadi padanya!?" tanya Fox.

"Tidak tahu! Tadi ada hujan, lalu tahu-tahu dia menjadi besar!" balas Tiger.

"Hujan?" Fox heran.

Wolf memandang Goriraman raksasa sebelum mengatakan "Ayo gunakan itu."

"Ya." jawab Fox, lalu mereka berdua membentuk segel tangan mereka lagi.

"TEKKOU KYOJUU HENGE!" seru mereka sebelum melompat dari Tekkou Tiger. Kemudian mereka berdua mengeluarkan aura yang besar dengan warna mereka masing-masing dan berubah menjadi robot binatang raksasa!

Di tempat wolf terdapat robot serigala berwarna biru dan bermata coklat, sedangkan di tempat Fox terdapat robot rubah berwarna kuning dan bermata hijau! Mereka berdua mendarat dengan hantaman. Mereka adalah Tekkou Wolf dan Tekkou Fox.

Di dalam kokpit Tekkou Wolf, Wolf duduk di kursi kokpit berwarna biru, bentuknya mirip dengan punya Tiger. Wolf terlihat kagum melihat layar kokpitnya yang 360 derajat. Dari kokpit Tekkou Fox, Fox juga merasa kagum melihat kokpitnya, dia duduk di kursi berwarna kuning.

"Luar biasa…Jadi seperti ini rasanya menjadi Tekkou Kyojuu…" gumam Fox. Tiba-tiba muncul suatu layar berbentuk segi empat di depannya, memperlihatkan Tiger. Begitu juga di kokpitnya Wolf.

"Baiklah kalian berdua, mari kita hajar dia bersama!" seru Tiger.

"Ya!" seru Wolf dan Fox. Kemudian ketiga robot tersebut menyerbu Goriraman.

"Akan kuhancurkan kalian!" teriak Goriraman.

Tekkou Tiger menerkam monsternya dan mencoba menggigitnya, tapi ditahan oleh Goriraman dengan memegang tubuh robotnya. Dia lempar Tekkou Tiger ke tanah dan menghadapi Tekkou Wolf yang menerkamnya. Goriraman menghindarinya, Tekkou Wolf mendarat di tanah. Lalu Tekkou Fox mendarat di punggungnya, membuat gorilla itu bergoyang.

"Rasakan ini!" seru Fox sambil menekan kedua pelatuk yang ada di kedua alat pegangannya secara bergantian. Kedua mata Tekkou Fox menembakkan laser kuning secara beruntun ke belakang kepala Goriraman.

"AUGH!" teriak monster tersebut sebelum menggenggam Tekkou Fox dengan kedua tangan dan dilemparnya ke kejauhan. Tekkou Fox menabrak tanah

"Ahh!" erang Fox.

"Coba rasakan ini!" seru Tiger sambil menekan pelatuk di alat pegangan kananya. Tekkou Tiger menembakkan bola api berturut-turut dari mulutnya.

Bola-bola api tersebut menghantam Goriraman, membuatnya kesakitan. Lalu dia mulai berteriak dan memukul dadanya berkali-kali dengan kedua tinju, membuat gelombang suara yang besar. Gelombang tersebut menghabiskan semua apinya dan membuat Tekkou Tiger terdorong ke belakang. Melihat kesempatan, Goriraman melompat dan menarik kedua tinjunya seperti palu. Lalu dia hantam Tekkou Tiger tepat di punggung, membuat tanahnya hancur!

"UARGH!" teriak Tiger, sebelum Goriraman memungut Tekkou Tiger dan melemparnya ke samping Tekkou Fox. Tiger merintih kesakitat sebelum muncul layar di depannya yang memperlihatkan Fox.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa, Isamu?" tanya Fox.

"Iya, tapi entah kenapa punggungku juga ikut merasa sakit…" gumam Tiger.

"Tekkou Kyojuu adalah robot yang diciptakan dari tenaga dalam kita, dengan kata lain robot ini adalah perpanjangan dari tubuh kita, makanya setiap damage yang diterima robot ini juga akan kita rasakan." jawab Fox.

Goriraman mulai berjalan ke arah mereka. "Baiklah, aku kuhabisi kalian sekara-AAAUUUGGHH!" teriak Goriraman tiba-tiba. Ternyata bokongnya digigit oleh Tekkou Wolf!

Dia langsung melepas giginya, membuat Goriraman melompat-lompat sambil memegang bokongnya. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Wolf menekan pelatuk di alat pegangan kirinya. Tiba-tiba ekornya terlepas, ternyata itu sebuah pedang bermata satu!

Tekkou Wolf tangkap gagang pedangnya di gigi, bilahnya berada di sebelah kiri wajahnya. Lalu dia menerjang ke arah Goriraman dan mulai menebasnya dengan pedangnya. Gerakannya sangat akrobatis untuk robot berkaki empat, dia berhasil menebasnya berkali-kali sambil melompat kesana kemari. Dia mengakhirinya dengan tebasan diagonal di tubuh.

"GYAAA!" teriak Goriraman seiring dia jatuh ke tanah. Setelah itu dia melepas pedangnya yang melayang kembali dan terpasang di tempat semulanya. Tekkou Tiger dan Tekkou Fox menghampirinya.

"Kerja yang bagus, Ame!" puji Tiger. Saat Goriraman bangkit lagi, tiba-tiba dia digigit di bahu kirinya oleh sesuatu!

Goriraman berteriak kesakitan dan melihat siapa yang menggigitnya. Itu adalah robot beruang raksasa berwarna hijau dengan mata berwarna abu-abu. Tubuhnya lebih besar daripada ketiga robot binatang lainnya. Goriraman mencoba melepaskannya dengan menggoyangkan tubuhnya, tapi tidak berhasil.

Tanpa dia sadari, ada robot singa betina raksasa berwarna merah muda dengan mata berwarna biru, yang berlari ke arahnya. Dia melompat ke arahnya, dan menendang wajahnya dengan kedua kaki belakangnya! Setelah melakukan salto belakang, robot singa betina, Tekkou Lioness mendarat di tanah, seiring robot beruang, Tekkou Bear, melepaskan giginya.

Goriraman terlempar ke udara sebelum menghentikan dirinya dengan kedua kakinya. "Kiba! Ai!" seru Tiger selagi dia dan dua lainnya berkumpul dengan Tekkou Bear dan Tekkou Lioness.

Dari dalamnya, Bear duduk di kursi kokpit hijau dan berkata "Yo! Maaf kami terlambat!"

Lioness yang duduk di kursi kokpit merah muda berkata "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi kita harus mengalahkannya bukan?"

"Ya! Dengan kita berlima akhirnya berkumpul, kita bisa mengalahkannya!" seru Tiger sambil melihat dua layar yang memperlihatkan wajah Bear dan Lioness.

Goriraman memandang kelima Tekkou Kyojuu dengan marah "Yaseiger!"

Lalu, kelima Yaseiger mulai memperkenalkan diri dari kokpit mereka. "Binatang buas yang berani, YASEI TIGER!" "Binatang buas yang tenang, YASEI WOLF!" "Binatang buas yang kebal, YASEI BEAR!" "Binatang buas yang cerdas, YASEI FOX!" "Binatang buas yang berkaki gesit, YASEI LIONESS!"

Tiger menaruh tinjunya di lambang wajah harimau di dada kirinya "Kelima binatang yang memiliki hati manusia!" dia tunjuk tinjunya ke depan. "Juujin Sentai!" lalu semua Tekkou Kyojuu memukulkan kedua cakar mereka ke tanah sebelum semuanya berseru "YASEIGER!" sambil semua robot binatang mengaum!

Sementara itu, Takemaru melompat ke atas salah satu pohon dan melihat kelima Tekkou Kyojuu yang berhadapan dengan Goriraman. Lalu di dalam kokpit Tiger, muncul layar yang memperlihatkan wajah Takemaru. "Takemaru!" seru Tiger.

"Isamu, apa kalian sudah menemukan kuncinya?" tanya Takemaru.

"Ya! Ini dia!" jawab Tiger sambil memperlihatkan kuncinya.

"Bagus! Dengan itu Tekkou Kyojuu kalian bisa bergabung! Lakukanlah sekarang!" perintah Takemaru.

"Aku tahu itu! Semuanya, ayo lakukan ini!" seru Tiger sambil memegang kuncinya.

"YA!" jawab teman-temannya. Lalu mereka berlima berseru "JUUJIN GATTAI!" Mereka pasang kuncinya di pusat speedometernya, lalu mereka putar 90 derajat ke kanan. Tiba-tiba speedometer spiral Tiger terisi penuh dengan tenaga berwarna merah! Begitu juga yang lainnya, dengan warna masing-masing. Proses penggabungan dimulai:

Keempat kaki Tekkou Fox dan Tekkou Lioness melipat ke tubuh masing-masing dan kepalanya bergeser keatas, menjadi sepasang kaki.

Bagian kepala dan tubuh depan Tekkou Bear terlepas dari tubuhnya, lalu melipat keluar dan muncul tangan robot berwarna abu-abu di salah satu ujungnya, berubah menjadi lengan kiri dengan kepalanya sebagai semacam 'bahu' kiri, sementara keempat kaki di tubuh tadi melipat dengan kaki bagian terlihat seperti sepasang paha.

Sementara Tekkou Wolf, keempat kaki dan ekornya melipat ke tubuhnya, dari bagian tubuh dekat ekornya sebuah tangan robot berwarna abu-abu melipat keluar, bagian depan tubuh serigalanya berputar balik, sehingga berubah menjadi lengan kanan dengan kepalanya sebagai semacam 'bahu' kanan.

Akhirnya, Tekkou Tiger melipatkan keempat kakinya ke tubuhnya dan kepalanya bergeser ke dadanya, membuat kepalanya menghadap ke bawah.

Tekkou Fox dan Tekkou Lioness memasangkan diri pada tubuh utama Tekkou Bear, menjadi sepasang kaki dengan rubah menjadi kaki kanan dan singa betina menjadi kaki kiri. 'Lengan Kanan' dan "Lengan Kiri' juga terpasang pada tubuh utamanya, sampai akhirnya Tekkou Tiger memasangkan diri pada bagian depan tubuh yang kosong, menjadi torsonya. Dari Tekkou Tiger, keluar sebuah kepala robot dengan wajahnya mirip manusia dan terbuat dari besi dan kepalanya hitam. Entah darimana, muncul sebuah helm berwarna merah di udara yang terpasang pada kepala robot, helm tersebut memiliki sepasang 'tanduk' berbentuk V berwarna emas di dahinya yang berpusat pada segilima merah terbalik.

Di dalam robotnya, tercipta sebuah kokpit dengan layar 360 derajat dimana kelima Yaseiger berkumpul di kursi kokpit mereka masing-masing. Secara berurutan dari kiri; Bear, Tiger dan Wolf di depan, Lioness dan Fox di belakang mereka; Lioness di antara celahnya Tiger dan Bear, Fox di antara celahnya Tiger dan Wolf. Mereka berlima berseru "Lengkap! YASEI KING!" Robot Yasei King mengayunkan kedua lengannya ke bawah dengan gagah!

Para Yaseiger kagum melihat kokpit mereka. "Hebat! Jadi ini Yasei King! Keren sekali!" seru Tiger.

"Luar biasa…aku bisa merasakan kekuatan kita berlima menjadi satu!" seru Lioness.

"Wah, ini keren juga." gumam Bear sambil tersenyum. Walaupun diam, Wolf juga kagum.

"Teman-teman, meski aku ingin terpesona dengan ini, kita masih ada tugas." panggil Fox.

"Ya. Kita kalahkan gorila itu segera!" seru Tiger.

"Tak penting apa pun yang kalian lakukan, kalian tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku! Rasakan ini!" teriak Goriraman sambil memukulkan dadanya lagi, membuat gelombang suara. Namun kali ini tidak mempan, Yasei King sama sekali tidak bergeming.

"Percuma saja!" seru Tiger. Di tengah gemuruh itu, Yasei King memasang aba-aba dan berlari ke arah Goriraman. Larinya cepat sekali untuk robot raksasa seukuran 50 meter.

Saat berada di jarak jangkauan, Yasei King melancarkan _uppercut_ dengan tinju kanannya, menghantam dagu Goriraman. Setelah itu, dia melancarkan pukulan beruntun pada tubuhnya., sebelum mengakhirinya dengan tendangan kaki kiri, membuat monster tersebut melayang.

Goriraman berhasil mendarat di tanah dengan kedua kakinya, namun Yasei King tidak memberi kesempatan. Yasei King melakukan lompatan yang sangat tinggi ke udara. Selain itu robotnya sangat akrobatis; pertama dia melakukan salto, berputar dengan tubuh terbalik, sebelum memposisikan diri untuk tendangan kaki kiri. "Tendangan langit!" seru Lioness.

Selain menghantam wajah Goriraman, kaki kanan tersebut juga mendorongnya hingga dia terseret ke belakang! Setelah Goriraman menabrak suatu gunung, Yasei King terlepas darinya dengan lompatan salto belakang dan mendarat di tanah dengan hantaman!

Setelah melepaskan diri dari gunung, Goriraman mulai marah dan dia memuntahkan bola-bola api secara beruntun. Dengan gerakan akrobatiknya, Yasei King menghindari bola-bola api tersebut sebelum dia menuju ke kirinya dan menghilang dari pandangan!

"Apa!?" terkejut Goriraman. Dia berjalan ke depan dan melihat sekelilingnya. Tahu-tahu, Yasei King berada di depan mukanya! Yasei King langsung menggenggam kepala Goriraman dengan kedua tangan sebelum menendang mukanya dengan lutut kanannya!

"GUAH!" teriak Goriraman kesakitan.

"Nyalakan roket sikut!" seru Bear sambil menekan pelatuk di alat pegangan kanannya. Saat Yasei King menyiapkan tinju kirinya, dari sikutnya keluar sebuah roket yang langsung menyala! Dengan roket itu, Yasei King melancarkan tinju yang sangat keras ke muka Goriraman, membuatnya terlempar! Dia jatuh ke tanah dengan keras.

"Sudah saatnya mengakhiri ini!" seru Tiger.

"Datanglah, Beast King Blade!" seru Wolf. Yasei King menunjuk jari kanannya ke atas dan menembakkan cahaya berwarna biru. Garis cahaya tersebut membentuk sebuah portal berwarna biru di udara dan meluncurkan sesuatu yang langsung menancap di tanah. Itu adalah pedang Jepang yang BESAR! Gagangnya berwarna hitam dan penahannya berwarna emas.

Yasei King langsung memungut pedang tersebut dan menggenggamnya di kedua tangannya, memposisikannya di depan mukanya. Goriraman yang berdiri lagi melihat ini.

"Yasei Hissatsu !" seru Tiger, sebelum mereka berlima berseru "JUUJIN METSU GIRI!"

Bilah pedangnya mulai mengeluarkan cahaya putih. Di tangan kanan, Yasei King menggerakkan pedangnya secara melingkar, sebelum mengenggamnya lagi dengan kedua tangan dan melancarkan tebasan vertical! Tebasan tersebut menghantam Goriraman dan memberikan damage yang besar.

"UWAH! Aku kalah, wahai Dominator!" teriaknya sebelum roboh dan meledak!

"Berhasil! Kemenangan adalah milik kita!" seru Tiger. Teman-temannya juga ikut merayakannya, kecuali Wolf yang diam saja.

"Kita menang!" seru Takemaru sambil memukul kedua tinju ke udara. Dengan gagah, Yasei King menurunkan senjatanya dan berdiri tegap.

Di tengah hutan, Isamu cs berkumpul lagi dengan Takemaru. "Semuanya!" seru Takemaru sambil menghampiri Yaseiger.

"Takemaru! Apa kau lihat pertarungan kami tadi!" tanya Isamu dengan semangat.

"Ya! Kalian benar-benar hebat!" puji Takemaru, membuat Isamu tertawa sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Benar-benar pengalaman yang menakjubkan." tersenyum Ai sambil menepuk kedua tangannya. Ame sempat terdiam sebentar, sebelum dia menghadap ke teman-temannya

"Isamu…Kiba…Makoto…Ai…Takemaru…" semuanya menoleh kepada Ame. "…Terima kasih." ujar Ame. Semuanya heran mendengar ini.

"Terima kasih? Kenapa?" tanya Isamu.

Lalu, Ame mengeluarkan senyuman yang kecil "Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku cuma ingin berterima kasih."

Semuanya terkejut melihat Ame yang tersenyum, sebelum mereka semua juga ikut tersenyum. "Apa, ternyata kau juga bisa tersenyum? WOW!" saat Kiba mau menghampiri Ame, Ai secara tidak sengaja menggesernya dan langsung memeluk Ame!

"Ame! Kau tersenyum! Baru pertama kali ini aku melihat kamu tersenyum!" ucap Ai dengan gembira. Ame terlihat terkejut melihat dirinya dipeluk.

Makoto menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggangnya dan tersenyum "Kau terlihat imut saat tersenyum tahu." Ame cuma ternganga melihat mereka berdua.

Isamu tersenyum melihat Ame, sebelum menoleh ke Takemaru "Jadi Takemaru, apa yang kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Eh?" gumam Takemaru. Lalu…"WAH! AKU LUPA!" teriaknya sambil memegang kedua pipinya, membuat semuanya jatuh.

"Oi! Masa' kamu selalu pelupa setiap hari!" teriak Kiba.

"Habisnya, dari kemarin aku cuma terus terpikirkan kunci Gogaijuu! Aku sama sekali lupa langkah kita berikutnya!" balas Takemaru.

"Ahahaha! Takemaru selalu saja!" tertawa Isamu.

"Benar juga ya. Selama dua tahun ini kita selalu berpetualang mengelilingi Jepang. Kita tak pernah terpikirkan untuk tinggal di suatu tempat." ujar Makoto sambil memegang dagunya.

"…Anu." semuanya menoleh ke Ame lagi. "Kalau kalian tidak keberatan, kalian boleh tinggal di gunung ini." gumam Ame.

"Benarkah!" tanya Isamu, yang Ame jawab dengan anggukan.

"Syukurlah! Dengan begini kita tidak perlu lagi berkelana." ujar Ai dengan tersenyum.

"Zzzzz…" semuanya langsung menoleh ke Kiba yang langsung tidur di samping dalam bentuk manusianya.

"…Aku tidak tahu mau komentar apa lagi." ujar Makoto dengan Sweat Drop di kepalanya.

Takemaru menghampiri Ame dan tersenyum "Terima kasih ya Ame, sudah mau memberi kami tempat tinggal."

"Tak usah dipikirkan…" ujar Ame. Lalu Isamu memegang Ame di kedua pinggangnya dan menggangkatnya ke udara.

"Terima kasih Ame! Kau benar-benar baik!" seru Isamu. Ame terkejut melihat Isamu sebelum mengangguk. Isamu menurunkan Ame dan memukulkan tinjunya ke udara

"Baiklah! Petualangan Yaseiger akan berlanjut di gunung ini!"

 **Catatan:**

Tekkou Kyojuu= Binatang Raksasa Baja

Tekkou Kyojuu Henge= Perubahan Binatang Raksasa Baja

Godaijuu= Binatang Lima Besar

Hi no Dangan= Peluru Api

Fukkatsu no Gou'u= Hujan kebangkitan

Juujin Gattai= Penggabungan Manusia Binatang

Yasei Hissatsu, Juujin Metsu Giri= Jurus Pamungkas Yasei, Tebasan Penghancur Manusia Binatang


	3. Serigala dan Rubah datang ke kota

**Cerita Ketiga: Aku suka Desa ini! Serigala dan Rubah Datang ke Kota!**

Esok paginya, Kiba, dalam bentuk beruang, terlihat di tengah sungai yang dikelilingi bebatuan. Dia sedang memburu ikan untuk makanan. Saat dia berhasil menangkap satu di tangannya, dia langsung memakannya. Dia melakukannya lagi dengan lima ekor ikan lainnya. Berkat itu dia kenyang.

"Ah, kenyang, kenyang." ujar Kiba dengan lega.

"YAHOOOOO!" tiba-tiba muncul suara Isamu. Kiba berbalik dan melihat Isamu, dalam bentuk harimau, melompat ke arahnya. Isamu menabrak Kiba dan mereka berdua langsung jatuh ke air dengan cipratan. Isamu berdiri di atas Kiba. "Hai, Kiba!" ujar Isamu dengan ceria.

"Gah! Apa-apaan, Isamu!?" teriak Kiba.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tengah sungai? Berenang?" tanya Isamu.

"Bukan! Aku sedang makan tahu! Minggir!" teriak Kiba sambil menggeser Isamu ke sebelah kanannya. Lalu Isamu mulai bermain di tengah air sungai.

"Wahahaha! Enak sekali! Airnya sejuk!" tertawa Isamu dengan riang.

"Seperti biasa kamu semangat sekali. Mana yang lainnya?" tanya Kiba.

"Sedang mencari makanan mereka sendiri." jawab Isamu sambil berguling di air. Lalu dia berhenti dan melihat Kiba. "Kiba."

"Hm?"

"Ayo main ke desa!" ujar Isamu dengan ceria.

Kiba terlihat heran "…Hah?"

XxX

Beberapa saat kemudian di tengah hutan, Ame, dalam bentuk manusia, berlatih bela diri dengan Takemaru. Mereka berdua latih tanding. Meskipun tubuhnya lebih pendek dibanding Ame, Takemaru sangat atletis dan ahli bela diri. Sejauh ini, Ame tidak menyerang dan memilih untuk menghindari serangan Takemaru.

Takemaru melompat dan mencoba memukul Ame berkali-kali, yang dihindari beberapa kali. Tanpa mendarat dia mencoba menendang Ame dengan kaki kiri, tapi berhasil dihindari dengan menarik kepalanya ke belakang. Setelah mendarat Takemaru mencoba menyapu kakinya dengan kaki kanan, namun Ame berhasil melompat. Lalu dia berbalik dan berlari ke arah pohon. Dengan cepat, dia pijakkan kaki kanannya ke pohon sebelum menggunakan kaki kiri untuk melakukan lompatan salto. Sambil terbalik, Ame melancarkan tendangan kaki kanan yang berhasil dihindari oleh Takemaru, membuatnya menghantam tanah.

Ame melanjutkannya dengan menggunakan kaki yang sama untuk menyapu Takemaru, tapi dihindari dengan lompatan. Setelah berdiri, Ame melancarkan pukulan beruntun ke Takemaru, yang menangkisnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia menangkap tinju kanannya, lalu mengangkat Ame dan melemparnya. Ame memperbaiki posisinya di udara dan mendarat di tanah di atas lutut kanannya. Mereka berdua saling menatap dan tidak bergerak sedikit pun.

Lalu Takemaru bicara "Baiklah, sudah cukup." Mereka menyantaikan posisi mereka dan berdiri tegak. Takemaru meletakkan tinjunya ke telapak tangannya "Terima kasih sudah mau menemani aku latihan, Ame" Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Ame mengangguk.

Ai, dalam bentuk manusianya, yang menonton latih tanding mereka dari samping, menepuk tangan "Kalian berdua hebat!" Makoto duduk di atas batu di sebelah Ai. Takemaru tersenyum pada Ai sebelum melihat Ame lagi.

"Sekarang kau mengerti kan, Ame? Gerakan yang bisa kau lakukan tadi adalah berkat insting binatangmu." Ame tidak menjawab apa-apa, membuat Takemaru melanjutkan.

"Permata Juujin memiliki kekuatan untuk meningkatkan insting binatang pemiliknya, membuatnya mampu melakukan hal-hal yang tidak biasa dia lakukan. Alasan kenapa kamu bisa langsung berubah adalah karena instingmu memberitahu kamu untuk berubah dan mengendalikan tindakanmu. Instingmu juga membantumu untuk menggunakan tubuh manusiamu untuk bertarung dengan mudah. Hal itu juga berpengaruh bagi teman-temanmu." Ame cuma diam saja mendengar itu.

Lalu, permata kuning Makoto mulai menyala-nyala, menangkap perhatian semuanya. "Hm?" gumam Makoto sebelum berdiri dan menyentuh permatanya dengan jari telunjuk dan tengah, membuatnya mengeluarkan proyeksi yang memperlihatkan Isamu, dalam bentuk manusia. Ame dan yang lainnya berkumpul di belakang Makoto untuk melihat.

"Halo, Makoto!" ucap Isamu dengan ceria.

"Isamu? Kalian sekarang dimana?" tanya Makoto.

"Sekarang aku dan Kiba ingin pergi ke desa!" jawab Isamu. Ame berkedip mendengar itu.

"Kalian ingin pergi ke desa manusia?" tanya Makoto, Ai dan Takemaru juga sama herannya.

"Iya, desa disini kelihatan menarik!" jawab Isamu. Lalu wajah manusia Kiba terlihat di proyeksi. "Dia menyuruh aku untuk menemaninya. Yah, aku rasa ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk mengenali manusia disini." ujar Kiba dengan datar.

"Benar juga. Ini mungkin bermanfaat bagi kita kalau kita ingin pergi ke desa manusia." ujar Takemaru sambil memegang dagunya.

"Hmm…baiklah, tidak masalah. Kiba, awasi Isamu supaya dia tidak berbuat sesuatu yang bodoh." ujar Makoto.

"Aku tahu itu." jawab Kiba.

"Tunggu, kenapa kamu mengatakan itu pada Kiba dan aku tidak?" tanya Isamu.

"Karena aku lebih bisa mempercayai Kiba daripada kamu." jawab Makoto dengan sembrono.

"Hah? Hmmm…" Isamu memberengut.

"Pokoknya jangan berbuat yang tidak-tidak." ujar Makoto.

"Baiklah!" Isamu ceria lagi. Lalu proyeksinya menghilang.

Lalu Ai menepuk tangannya "Baiklah, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Untuk sekarang, aku ingin pergi ke kota dulu, ada yang ingin aku lakukan." jawab Makoto, membuat Ame melihatnya.

"Makoto." panggil Ame.

"Apa?" tanya Makoto.

"…Benda yang ditunggangi Isamu kemarin, apakah itu sepeda motor?" tanya Ame.

"Oh, itu adalah Tora Machine, sepeda motor yang aku ciptakan khusus untuk Isamu." jawab Makoto sambil tersenyum.

"Kau membuat sepeda motor?" tanya Ame dengan penasaran.

"Tentu. Aku juga membuatkan untuk aku, Kiba dan Ai. Bersama mereka kusebut Wild Machine." jawab Makoto. Ame melihat Ai yang langsung tersenyum. "Aku membuatnya di kota." lanjut Makoto.

"…Aku tidak mengerti. Jarak dari gunung ini ke kota jauh. Bagaimana kau mau kesana?" heran Ame.

Makoto langsung memegang tangan Ame dan mengedipkan satu matanya. "Kalau kau ikut aku, kau akan mengerti." Ame terdiam sebentar sebelum mengangguk.

Sambil memegang tangannya, Makoto bersisih di samping Ame dan menutup matanya. Permata kuningnya mulai bersinar, dan tiba-tiba tubuh mereka diselimuti cahaya kuning sebelum menghilang!

Ai dan Takemaru tidak terkejut melihat itu, lalu Ai berkata "Kita ngapain sekarang?"

"Aku rasa aku ingin mengeksplorasi gunung ini sebentar. Kau mau ikut?" tanya Takemaru.

"Boleh!" tersenyum Ai.

Sementara itu, di atas suatu gedung di kota, muncul cahaya kuning yang langsung terpencar dan memperlihatkan Ame dan Makoto! Ame sangat terkejut melihat dimana mereka, sebelum menoleh ke Makoto. Gadis itu tersenyum "Selamat datang, ke kota manusia."

XxX

Sementara itu, Isamu dan Kiba berada di jalan yang menuruni gunung. "Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan saat sampai di desa?" tanya Kiba.

"Entahlah. Mungkin aku mau lihat-lihat dulu, setelah itu pergi ke restoran." tersenyum Isamu.

"Terserah, tapi pakai uangmu sendiri." ujar Kiba saling memalingkan mukanya.

"Eh, kenapa? Kau tidak mau membagikan uangmu?" tanya Isamu.

"Tentu saja. Uang yang aku dapatkan adalah milikku sendiri, uang yang kau dapatkan adalah milikmu sendiri. Manfaatkan uangmu dengan benar." ujar Kiba melihat Isamu lagi. Lalu dia berhenti saat tiba-tiba Isamu berhenti. Dia melihat ke kiri dan ada sebuah jalan dikelilingi oleh pohon-pohon yang di ujungnya terlihat sebuah rumah. Isamu memandang rumah tersebut.

"Isamu, ada apa?" tanya Kiba. "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." jawab Isamu sebelum berjalan lagi. Mereka melewati ladang yang ada di samping rumah tersebut, penuh dengan tumbuhan kentang.

Lalu mereka terlihat menuruni jalanan menurun yang diapit oleh sawah-sawah. Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, mereka sampai di desa. Desanya cukup modern, gedung-gedungnya tidak besar dan memiliki beberapa sawah, penduduk-penduduk melakukan kegiatan mereka sehari-hari, seperti jalan-jalan, saling berbicara, anak-anak bermain.

"Hee, tempat ini lumayan juga." ujar Kiba sambil mengamati desanya.

"Tempat ini menarik." tertawa Isamu sambil berjalan. Mereka berdua menangkap perhatian penduduk desa dan berbisik-bisik.

"Siapa mereka?" "Orang-orang baru?" "Aku tidak pernah melihat mereka." "Apa mereka datang dari kota?" "Tapi aku lihat mereka datang dari arah gunung." "Apa mereka orang asing?" Keduanya tidak sadar selagi terus berjalan.

Lalu mereka berdua melihat sawah yang ada beberapa petani. "Aku rasa aku menemukan pekerjaan samping yang cocok bagiku." ujar Kiba sambil menaruh tangannya di dahinya, mengamati para petani.

Dia tidak sadar kalau Isamu beberapa meter di belakangnya. Isamu melakukan lompatan salto dan duduk di kedua pundak Kiba!

"Guah!? Apa yang kau lakukan!?" teriak Kiba.

"Wahaha! Pemandangannya bagus sekali!" tertawa Isamu.

"Jangan bercanda! Cepat turun dariku!" teriak Kiba sambil mencoba melepaskan kaki Isamu.

"Tidak mau. Pemandangannya lebih bagus dari sini." ujar Isamu sambil mengeratkan kakinya.

"Kenapa kamu menggunakan aku sebagai pijakanmu!?" tanya Kiba.

"Tidak apa-apa bukan? Kita sesama lelaki." jawab Isamu.

"Apa hubungannya itu dengan ini!?" teriak Kiba. Keributan mereka menangkap perhatian para petani.

"Enaknya masa muda." "Apa mereka orang baru?" "Aku belum mernah melihat mereka." "Anak-anak muda zaman sekarang bersemangat ya."

XxX

Sementara itu, Ame dan Makoto berjalan di tengah kota. Ame mengamati sekelilingnya selagi berjalan. Bangunan-bangunan yang besar, kendaraan mobil dan sepeda motor, orang-orang yang banyak, dan anak-anak yang bermain di taman.

"Apa ini pertama kalinya kamu datang ke kota?" tanya Makoto.

"…Aku tidak menyangka akan datang ke tempat tinggal manusia." jawab Ame.

"Yah, berkat permata Juujin kita bisa teleportasi kemana pun kita mau." ujar Makoto.

Ame menoleh ke Makoto "Kau sering datang kesini, Makoto?"

"Iya, karena kota manusia sangat menarik. Banyak hal yang belum pernah kuketahui disini." tersenyum Makoto. Mereka terus berjalan, melewati zebra cross, melewati sebuah taman, melewati jembatan penyeberangan. Lalu mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. Sebuah pabrik yang besar dan tidak berpenghuni. Ame memandang pabrik tersebut tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Dulunya ini adalah pabrik sepeda motor. Karena suatu alasan, pabrik ini bangkrut dan ditinggalkan. Namun masih banyak peralatan." Makoto menjelaskan. Lalu mereka berdua masuk ke pabrik tersebut. Mereka sampai ke semacam garasi yang masih memiliki peralatan untuk membuat sepeda motor.

Makoto mengambil sekumpulan kertas Blueprint dan perkakas menulis dari suatu lemari dan menaruhnya di atas suatu meja.

Makoto menghadap Ame "Biar kukatakan langsung, Ame. Aku akan membuatkan Beast Machine untukmu." Ame sedikit terkejut mendengar itu.

"Tadi kau lihat kan, teleportasi tadi?" tanya Makoto, Ame mengangguk.

"Memang itu adalah cara berkelana yang praktis, tapi kita tidak bisa mengandalkan teleportasi selamanya. Teleportasi tidak akan ada gunanya selama kita tidak tahu tempatnya. Permata kita menangkap tempat apapun yang ada di pikiran kita, memungkinkannya untuk mengantar kita ke tempat tersebut. Selain itu tidak bisa." jelas Makoto. Ame tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Aku akan menciptakan sepeda motor sama halnya dengan aku ciptakan untuk Isamu dan yang lainnya. Pertama-tama aku akan gambar Blueprint-nya, tunggu sebentar ya." ujar Makoto sebelum melihat kertas tersebut. Lalu Ame memilih untuk menunggu di garasi tersebut, duduk di suatu kursi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya selesai.

"Sudah selesai!" seru Makoto. Ame melihat Makoto sebelum berdiri dan menghampirinya. Dia melihat Blueprint di atas meja, menunjukkan desain sebuah sepeda motor dengan kepala Serigala.

"Ini adalah sepedamu, Ookami Machine." ujar Makoto. Ame merasa kagum dengan desainnya.

"Aku akan langsung memulai pembuatannya. Ini akan makan waktu satu malam, jadi kamu boleh kembali dulu kalau kau mau." ujar Makoto.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ame.

"Tidak apa-apa! Aku juga melewati hal yang sama saat aku membuat sepeda motor yang lainnya. Ini bukan apa-apa." tersenyum Makoto.

"…Aku ingin tetap disini."

"Eh?"

"Aku ingin tetap disini dan menunggumu." Makoto memandang Ame dengan mulut terbuka, sebelum tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Dasar! Kau manis sekali, Ame!" seru Makoto, Ame sedikit terkejut. Makoto melepaskan pelukannya

"Baiklah, akan kubuat sekarang. Tunggu aku ya, Ame." Ame tidak menjawab apa-apa selagi Makoto mempersiapkan semua peralatan yang diperlukan.

XxX

Kembali ke Isamu dan Kiba, mereka berjalan di jalanan desa yang dikelilingi rumah-rumah. Mereka masih digosipi oleh penduduk desa.

"Tempat ini benar-benar menarik." ucap Isamu. "Sejauh yang aku lihat, ini tempat yang bagus bagiku untuk kerja paruh waktu." ujar Kiba.

"Kamu ingin menjadi petani disini?" tanya Isamu.

"Aku rasa." jawab Kiba. Lalu ada tiga anak kecil yang berlari melewati mereka, dua laki-laki satu perempuan. Tiba-tiba salah satu anak lelaki jatuh dan langsung menangis. Isamu berhenti dan melihat bocah tersebut sebelum menghampirinya.

"Hup." Isamu membantu anak itu berdiri. Dia tersenyum sambil mengusap kepalanya "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Anak itu mengangguk.

"Lain kali hati-hati ya." ucap Isamu sebelum melepaskan tangannya. Para penduduk terkejut melihat itu selagi Isamu dan Kiba berjalan lagi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Isamu dan Kiba makan di suatu warung Ramen Outdoor. Seperti biasa, Isamu menyantap makanannya dengan lahap selagi Kiba hanya duduk di sebelah kanannya sambil menyendenkan tangan kanannya yang memegang pipinya, segelas air di sampingnya. Isamu sudah makan mangkuk yang keenam, membuat orang-orang di sekitar kagum. Sementara Isamu masih makan, Kiba mendengar dua pria bicara di belakangnya.

"Wah, anak itu nafsu makannya besar sekali. Jarang sekali orang makan sebanyak itu."

"Iya. Ngomong-ngomong, kau tahu tidak? Bahwa kelihatannya ada kejadian aneh di gunung."

"Apa itu?"

"Tempo hari yang lalu, aku mendengar auman yang keras."

Kiba langsung gugup mendengar itu. Mereka membicarakan tentang auman Isamu.

"Auman?"

"Iya, suaranya menggema dari gunung."

"Memangnya ada binatang yang aumannya sekeras itu di gunung?"

"Entahlah. Tapi bukan hanya itu, setelah itu juga ada suara ribut di gunung." Mereka membicarakan tentang pertarungan antara Yaseiger dan Dominator.

"Lalu kemarin juga ada suara 'Bum!' atau apa itu, seperti ada petir."

"Tidak mungkin, kemarin seharian cerah kan."

"Tapi suaranya tidak hanya muncul sekali, berkali-kali muncul lho."

Kiba mencucurkan keringat, mengingat pertarungan antara Yasei King dan Goriraman. Isamu terus makan, sama sekali tidak mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua orang itu. Isamu sudah menghabiskan mangkuknya yang kesembilan, lalu memanggil pemilik toko "Paman, tambah lagi!"

"Eeehhh!" Orangnya terkejut.

Setelah beberapa saat, Isamu dan Kiba terlihat berjalan di jalanan lagi. "Aaah, kenyangnya." Isamu menghela napas sambil memegang perutnya. Sementara Kiba memasang wajah yang pucat.

Lalu ada bola sepak yang menyentuh kaki Isamu. Dia melihat bola terbebut dan memungutnya.

"Permisi, kak! Itu bola kami!" mereka berdua menoleh dan melihat enam bocah laki-laki di lapangan sepak bola yang kecil.

"Oho, menarik juga. Aku juga ikut dong!" seru Isamu sambil menghampiri anak-anak itu. Lalu mereka jadi bermain sepak bola bersama sambil tertawa.

Kiba menggaruk kepalanya sambil menghela napas "Dasar, dia santai sekali sih."

"Anu…" Kiba menoleh dan melihat wanita gemuk yang berambut pendek keriting berwarna hitam.

"Maksudmu aku?" tanya Kiba.

"Iya. Apa kamu baru disini?" tanya wanita itu.

"Iya."

"Wah, pantas saja aku belum pernah melihatmu. Selamat datang." wanita itu tersenyum.

"Oh, Terima kasih." ucap Kiba sambil mengangguk.

"Perkenalkan, aku Nirasaki."

"Namaku Kiba."

"Ngomong-ngomong, apakah dia bersama kamu?" tanya Bu Nirasaki sambil melihat Isamu bermain bersama anak-anak."

"Iya. Dia itu temanku." ujar Kiba sambil melihat Isamu.

"Begitukah. Apakah kalian pindah kesini?" tanya wanita itu.

"Tidak, kami semacam…kemping di gunung." ujar Kiba sambil tersenyum sedikit.

"Kemping? Jarang sekali ada yang kemping di gunung. Kalian pasti suka berpetualang ya." tersenyum Bu Nirasaki.

"Bisa dibilang kami biasa tinggal di alam luar." jawab Kiba. Bola sepak tadi masuk ke suatu gawang. "GOL!" seru Isamu selagi bocah-bocah juga bersorak.

Setelah beberapa saat, Mereka berdua berbaring di suatu lapangan rumput. "Harus kuakui, tempat ini lumayan juga." ujar Kiba, menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

"Benar kan?" tanya Isamu dengan ceria. Lalu dia memandang awan yang bergerak dengan pelan. "Rasanya kalau melihat awan, aku jadi mengantuk." ujar Isamu.

"Setuju. Aku ingin tidur nyenyak sekarang." tersenyum Kiba.

"Kalau begitu, ayo tidur dulu." ujar Isamu sambil melihat Kiba. Segera setelah dia katakan itu, mereka langsung menutup mata mereka dan tidur "Zzzzz…"

XxX

Sore hari sudah tiba. Makoto masih bekerja untuk membuat sepeda motor Ame. Percikan api berterbangan selagi Makoto merancangnya. Dia juga mengenakan sarung tangan dan topeng yang ada visornya. Ame cuma duduk di kursi sambil melihat Makoto bekerja. Makoto berhenti sejenak dan membuka topeng, menyapu keringatnya. Lalu dia tutup lagi sebelum melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, perutnya keroncongan. Muka Makoto memerah di balik topeng besinya. Perut Ame juga mulai keroncongan, membuatnya menoleh ke Makoto "Kalau tidak salah, dari tadi kita belum makan ya?"

Makoto melepas topeng dan sarung tangannya "Benar juga ya. Bagaimana kalau aku istirahat dulu dan mencari tempat makan untuk kita?" Ame tidak mengatakan apa-apa sebelum mengangguk. Lalu mereka keluar dari pabrik dan mencari tempat makan.

Mereka tidak sadar kalau Garou mengamati mereka dari atas suatu gedung sambil menyilangkan lengannya. Lalu muncul sebuah monster di sampingnya. Dia adalah monster kelelawar yang berdiri di atas dua kaki, tubuhnya berwarna hitam dengan warna merah di torso dan kedua pundaknya.

"Kau datang, Koumoriman." ujar Garou tanpa melihatnya.

"Apa perintah anda, tuan Garou?" tanya monster bernama Koumoriman. Garou memandang Ame dan Makoto, terutama Ame "Aku ingin kau melawan Juujin Serigala itu."

"Aku mengerti." ucap Koumoriman sambil mengeluarkan sepasang sayam kelelawar dari punggungnya.

XxX

Pada akhirnya, mereka makan di suatu restoran dan memesan steak dan segelas air untuk masing-masing. Ame melihat ke piring steak-nya dengan bingung.

"Saat kau memakan steak, gunakan garpumu untuk menusuknya dan potong dagingnya dengan pisaumu. Lihat aku." Makoto menunjukkan caranya sesuai dengan yang dia katakan dan memakan potongan dagingnya.

Ame mulai mengikuti instruksinya dan memakan sepotong daging. Setelah menelannya, dia melihat ke Steak-nya dengan serius.

"Ada apa?" tanya Makoto.

"…Kehidupan seperti ini, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka." jawab Ame.

"Sebagai Juujin?"

"Mm. Sebelumnya kalau aku mau makan, aku berburu kelinci di tengah hutan. Aku mesti melacak jejaknya dan harus hati-hati supaya mangsaku tidak kabur. Karena itu…aku tidak menyangka akan bisa makan semudah ini."

Makoto sedikit tersenyum mendengar itu "Aku rasa, itu sudah wajar bagimu yang tinggal di alam liar ya. Jujur saja aku juga tidak menyangka kehidupan yang seperti ini." Ame melihat Makoto "Sebelumnya aku hanyalah seekor rubah biasa yang mencoba bertahan hidup di alam liar. Karena aku tidak memiliki keluarga atau teman, makanya aku mesti bertahan hidup sendiri. Lalu tiba-tiba Isamu dan Takemaru muncul dan aku mendapatkan kekuatan untuk menjadi Juujin, jujur saja aku tidak menyangka. Aku anggota kedua Yaseiger yang direkrut."

"Kamu rekan pertamanya Isamu?" tanya Ame.

"Begitulah." lalu Makoto memegang dahinya sambil mendesah "Tapi jujur saja aku belum pernah melihat hewan yang begitu bodoh, santai, dan bersemangat seperti Isamu. Aku heran bagaimana bisa dia bertahan hidup selama setengah tahun sebelum bertemu aku."

"Apa Isamu selalu seperti itu?"

"Terlalu sering." jawab Makoto sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Tapi…justru itulah kelebihan utama Isamu."

"…Eh?"

Makoto mengangkat kepala dan tersenyum "Karena dia tidak pernah memikirkan hal yang rumit, dia bisa dengan mudah maju ke depan tanpa mempedulikan rintangan apapun yang menghalanginya. Atau lebih tepatnya, dia singkirkan seluruh rintangan yang ada di depannya dengan usahanya. Karena itu jugalah dia tidak pernah merasa ragu dan tidak melihat ke belakang. Karena sekali dia menginginkan sesuatu, dia tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk menggapai hal tersebut."

Ame memandang Makoto dengan mulut terbuka.

"Kau sendiri gimana? Apa hal yang paling ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Makoto.

"…Aku ingin melindungi gunung tempat tinggalku." jawab Ame.

"Begitukah. Isamu pernah bilang padaku, bahwa hal yang paling ingin dia lakukan adalah melindungi tempat tinggalnya."

"Tempat tinggalnya? Dimana itu?"

"Ihihi, soal itu harus kau tanyakan sendiri padanya." ucap Makoto sambil tersenyum. Ame terdiam mendengar itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, cepat makan steak-mu." Setelah itu mereka melanjutkan makan mereka.

XxX

Matahari sudah mau tenggelam, Ai dan Takemaru masih menunggu teman-teman mereka di gunung.

"Isamu dan yang lainnya terlambat ya." ujar Ai.

"Mereka pasti melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Tak usah khawatir." ucap Takemaru.

Sementara itu, Isamu dan Kiba masih tidur di lapangan rumput tadi "Zzzz…" Cahaya matahari yang tenggelam menyinari mereka.

XxX

Saat malam hari sudah tiba, Ame dan Makoto berjalan kembali ke pabrik. Lalu, ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba mengambil Ame dari belakang!

"Uwah!" teriak Ame.

"Apa!?" Makoto terkejut. Monster tadi, Koumoriman membawa terbang Ame. "AME!" teriak Makoto sambil menyentuh permatanya dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya.

Sementara itu, permata merah mudanya Ai mulai menyala-nyala. "Eh?" Ai menyentuh permatanya dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya, memunculkan proyeksi yang memperlihatkan Makoto.

"Ai! Keadaan darurat! Ame diculik oleh Dark Beast!"

"Ehh!?" Ai dan Takemaru terkejut.

Sementara itu, Isamu dan Kiba masih tidur sebelum permatanya Isamu menyala-nyala. "Ng?" Isamu perlahan-lahan bangun dan melihat langit malam.

Dia terkejut dan langsung duduk "Lho!? Sudah malam!? Eh?" Isamu melihat permatanya dan menyentuhnya dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya, memunculkan proyeksi Ai "Isamu! Ini gawat! Ame diculik!"

"APA!?" teriak Isamu sebelum melihat Kiba yang masih tidur. "Bangun Kiba!" seru Isamu sambil menyikut perut Kiba.

"OHOK!" Kiba langsung duduk dan melototi Isamu "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, ISAMU!?"

"Ame diculik!"

"Apa!?" Kiba terkejut.

XxX

Sementara itu, Ame dibawa oleh Koumoriman yang menggenggamnya di kedua pundaknya, mencoba membebaskan diri. Lalu Ame mencoba mencakar kepala Koumoriman, membuatnya kehilangan konsentrasinya dan melepaskan Ame.

Selagi jatuh, Ame membetuk segel tangannya dan permata birunya bersinar "JUUJIN HENGE!" aura biru muncul dan membentuk kepala serigala yang menggigitnya, mengubahnya menjadi Yasei Wolf. Dia mendarat di atas suatu gedung, melihat Koumoriman yang menukik dan mendarat di depannya sambil menarik sayapnya kembali.

"Kamu!?"

"Namaku adalah Koumoriman, Dark Beast Kelelawar. Atas perintah tuan Garou, aku akan membunuhmu."

"Garou?" gumam Yasei Wolf. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Koumoriman mengeluarkan sebuah pedang hitam dan menyerbu Wolf. Dia menarik Beast Sword di tangan kanannya dan beradu pedang dengan Koumoriman. Gerakan mereka cepat dan lincah, seakan-akan seperti blur biru dan hitam yang saling bertabrakan. Mereka berhenti dan saling mendorong pedang mereka hingga muncul percikan.

Koumoriman mementalkan pedang Wolf dan mencoba menusuk beruntun, namun dihindari dengan menggerakakn kepalanya berkali-kali. Wolf balik menangkis pedangnya dengan pedangnya sendiri dan menyapu kaki kirinya untuk menyandung Koumoriman, tapi dia melompat salto ke belakang. Wolf menerjang ke arah Koumoriman dan melancarkan serangan tebasan berturut-turut yang ditangkis oleh monsternya. Tebasan dan tikamannya kuat dan cepat, pedangnya terlihat seperti blur. Saat dia melancarkan tebasan horizontal, Koumoriman melompat tinggi sambil mengeluarkan sayapnya lagi.

Wolf menoleh ke atas dan melihat Koumoriman terbang melingkari gedung tersebut sambil menjauh darinya. Wolf memperhatikan Koumoriman, sebelum tiba-tiba dia melesat ke arah Wolf dengan kecepatan tinggi untuk menebasnya! Tidak ada kesempatan menghindar, Wolf akan menahannya dengan Beast Sword, namun tebasannya begitu kuatnya sampai-sampai dia terlempar!

"Ugh!?" Wolf terguling sampai ke tepi gedung hingga dia hampir jatuh dan bergantung dengan tangan kiri! Sayangnya pedangnya jatuh "Ah!"

Koumoriman melayang di atas Wolf "Jatuhlah ke kematianmu, Yaseiger!" Lalu dia tendang tangannya dan membuatnya jatuh!

"Uwah!" teriak Wolf. Di tengah udara, dia berhasil memperbaiki posisinya dan mengoreskan kedua cakarnya di dinding gedung! Gesekannya kuat sekali sampai-sampai mengeluarkan suara yang nyaring. Kecepatan jatuhnya juga berkurang. Saat dia mendekati tanah, dia melepaskan cakarnya dan mendarat di tanah dengan selamat.

Lalu dia melihat Beast Sword yang menancap di tanah 10 meter di depannya. Wolf menoleh ke atas dan melihat Koumoriman mau memotongnya. Dia berhasil menghindarinya dan berbaring di tanah. Saat Koumoriman mau menebasnya, Wolf tendang pedangnya sebelum berdiri sambil berputar dan mencakarkan tangan kirinya ke dada monster itu hingga dia terpental. Melihat kesempatan, dia melompat ke arah pedangnya dan langsung mengambilnya, berguling di tanah sebelum jongkok di atas lutut kirinya dan memegang Beast Sword dengan dua tangan.

Kemudian mereka saling beradu pedang lagi. Wolf mementalkan pedangnya Koumoriman dan melihat celah. Dia melakukan tebasan horizontal ke perutnya sebelum melancarkan tebasan diagonal ke atas, membuat monster kelelawar telempar. Dia terpelanting di tanah dan mencoba bangkit sambil membelakanginya. Melihat kesempatan itu, Wolf berlari ke arahnya untuk menebasnya. Tiba-tiba Koumoriman berbalik dan mengeluarkan teriakan yang sangat nyaring!

"Argh!" gara-gara itu, gerakan Wolf berhenti dan mundur beberapa langkah sambil memegang telinganya. Koumoriman langsung mengeluarkan sayapnya dan menangkap leher Wolf dengan dua tangan dan diseret ke udara lagi. Di ketinggian, Koumoriman mulai mencekik Wolf, membuatnya kehabisan napas.

"Kau akan mati disini, Yaseiger!" teriak Koumoriman. Namun, dia ditembak oleh laser kuning di punggungnya! Gara-gara itu dia melepaskan Wolf dan dia jatuh. Namun Wolf mampu mendarat di tanah dengan selamat. Merasa marah, Koumoriman menghadap belakang dan melihat Makoto alias Yasei Fox yang memegang Kitsune no Sogekijuu di atas suatu gedung!

"Makoto!" seru Wolf.

"Selamat malam, Dark Beast. Beraninnya kamu menculik temanku di hadapanku!" teriak Fox sambil menembakkan senapannya lagi.

Koumoriman menghindari beberapa tembakan sebelum melesat ke arah Fox. Dia menebaskan pedangnya, namun dihindari Fox dengan melompat ke belakang. Koumoriman menarik sayapnya lagi selagi mendarat. Senapan Fox berubah menjadi cahaya dan masuk ke lambang wajah rubah di jantungnya sebelum dia menarik Wild Gun di tangan kanannya. Dia mulai menembak monster kelelawar, tapi beberapa tembakannya di tangkis dengan ayunan pedang. Koumoriman menerjang untuk menebas Fox, yang mulai menghindarinya bergerak ke sana sini sambil menangkis pedangnya dengan pistolnya. Melihat kesempatan, dia menembakkan tembakan beruntun, namun dihindari oleh monster itu dengan melakukan salto ke belakang beberapa kali sebelum menerkam lagi.

Melihat pertarungan tersebut dari bawah, Wolf mulai berlari ke arah gedung tersebut. Saat mendekati gedung, dia melompat dan mulai berlari di dinding gedung itu menuju ke atas! Saat sampai di puncak gedung dia melompat ke atap, melakukan salto dan jatuh ke arah Koumoriman dengan pedang di tangannya "Hyaat!"

Karena terlalu fokus pada Fox, monster itu tidak menyadari bahwa dia ditebas tepat di punggung. "Guah!" teriak Koumoriman.

Merasa memiliki kesempatan, Fox melancarkan beberapa tembakan ke tubuhnya. Setelah itu dia memposisikan cakar kirinya di depannya seiring cakarnya mengeluarkan aliran listrik "Yasei Waza, Inazuma no Tsume (Cakar Halilintar)!" Fox mencakar dada Koumoriman secara diagonal ke atas, membuatnya terlempar dari gedung!

Namun dia menyelamatkan diri dengan mengeluarkan sayapnya lagi. "Grr! Kurang ajar! Bone, serang mereka!" Tiba-tiba entah darimana, muncul beberapa tembakan yang hampir saja mennembak Wolf dan Fox di tanah! Mereka melihat ke atas dan melihat empat Bone yang terbang menaiki kendaraan terbang masing-masing.

"Itu lagi!?" tanya Fox. Pasukan Bone menembak lagi dengan senjata laser mesin terbang mereka, membuat Wolf dan Fox berusaha menghindar. Pasukan Bone terbang mengitari keduanya sebelum menerjang ke arah mereka. Melihat itu, Wolf melompat dan memotong salah satu mesin terbang hingga terjadi ledakan. Bone tersebut jatuh ke gedung.

Fox berguling ke depan menghindari kedua Bone yang melesat, sebelum berdiri dan menembak salah satu mesinnya, membuatnya meledak dan Bone jatuh. Yang tersisa cuma dua.

Wolf membidik salah satu Bone dan melemparkan pedangnya hingga menusuk bagian depan mesin terbangnya. Saat Bone kehilangan kendali, Wolf melompat dan menendang muka prajurit itu! Bone itu jatuh seiring mesinnya meledak.

Satu-satunya Bone yang tersisa mencoba menabrak Fox dengan mesinnya. Di saat terakhir Fox melompat sambil memegang kedua pundak Bone dan memposisikan untuk duduk di belakang Bone.

"Apa!" Lalu Fox menaruh moncong Wild Gun di samping kepala Bone!

"Bye-Bye."

BANG!

Bone tersebut ditembak di kepala dan jatuh! Berkat itu Fox berhasil mengambil alih mesin terbangnya dan mengamatinya.

"Luar biasa, selain senjata, mesin ini juga memiliki alat anti gravitasi dengan sumber tenaga yang belum pernah kulihat. Dasar Dominator, siapa pun yang menciptakan mesin ini pasti jenius." Kemudian dia mulai mengendalikan mesin itu dan terbang ke arah Koumoriman.

"Rasakan ini!" Fox menembakkan laser dari mesinnya. Monster kelelawar itu menghindari tembakannya seiring Fox terbang melewatinya. Fox menoleh melihat Koumoriman sebelum menukikkan mesinnya dan menerjang ke monster itu lagi. Melihat ini, Koumoriman mengeluaran jeritan ultrasoniknya lagi.

"Akh!" erang Fox sambil kehilangan kendali. Melihat kesempatan, Koumoriman menebas tubuh Fox, membuatnya jatuh dari mesin terbang!

"KYAAAA!"

"Makoto!" teriak Wolf, sebelum dia melompat dari gedung! Dia terjun menuju Fox.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau membiarkan punggungmu terbuka!" Wolf terkejut dan menoleh ke belakang, melihat Koumuriman melayang! Pedang hitamnya mengeluarkan energi merah sepekat darah "BLOOD SLASH!"

Dia menebaskan pedangnya dan menembakkat energi berbentuk bulan sabit! Energi tersebut menghantam punggung Wolf dan terjadi ledakan!

"UAGH!"

"AME!" teriak Fox. Namun Wolf tetap menahan dirinya dan terus terjun ke Fox. Saat sudah dekat, Dia langsung mendekap Fox untuk melindungi tubuhnya. Mereka berdua jatuh ke sungai!

BWOSH!

Koumoriman mendarat di atas suatu pagar dan mengamati tempat mereka tercebur. "Yaseiger tidak akan mati semudah itu. Bone!" Dalam sekejap pasukan Bone berkumpul di sekitarnya. "Periksa seluruh kota ini! Jika ada saksi mata, langsung bunuh!" Dengan itu pasukannya berpencar untuk mencari Wolf dan Fox.

XxX

Sementara itu, Isamu dan Kiba teleportasi di suatu taman bermain di kota. "Sampai!" seru Isamu.

Kiba langsung menaruh jari telunjuk dan tengahnya pada permatanya dan bersinar hijau. "Makoto, jawab aku! Makoto!" Melihat tidak ada reaksi, Kiba jadi kesal "Sial! Dia tidak bisa dihubungi."

Isamu juga melakukan hal yang sama "Ame, dimana kau! Jawab aku!" Tidak ada reaksi, Isamu melihat Kiba "Tidak ada pilihan lain, kita cari mereka!"

"Ya!"

Sementara di depan gerbang suatu sekolah, Ai muncul dalam cahaya teleportasi berwarna merah muda, dia juga membawa Takemaru di kedua lengannya. Takemaru turun dan menoleh ke Ai "Ayo!"

"Baik!" dengan itu mereka berlari mencari Ame dan Makoto.

Di area lain, Isamu melompat ke atas tiang lampu dan berteriak "Ame! Dimana kau! Keluarlah!"

Kiba juga berteriak "Makoto, Dimana kau!"

Ai dan Takemaru berlari de tengah jalan. "Ame! Makoto!" teriak Ai.

"Jawab kami!" teriak Takemaru. Saat Ai mau belok ke jalan kiri, tiba-tiba mereka berpas-pasan dengan empat Bone!

"Wah!" Ai dan Takemaru terkejut. Salah satu Bone mengayunkan senjata dan dihindari Ai sebelum di balas dengan tendangan di perut. Semua Bone siap siaga bertarung.

"Bone!? Apa yang mereka lakukan disini!?" tanya Takemaru.

Di saat bersamaan, Isamu dan Kiba dikepung pasukan Bone di depan pabrik. "Ah, dasar! Kenapa kalian selalu harus muncul di saat genting!" ujar Isamu.

"Mereka tidak akan membiarkan kita semudah itu!" ucap Kiba sambil membunyikan buku-buku jarinya.

"Benar juga." ujar Isamu, lalu dia mengeluarkan Beast Sword di tangan kanan dan Wild Gun di tangan kiri. "Ayo hajar mereka!" seru Isamu.

XxX

Di bawah suatu jembatan, terlihat Ame dan Makoto duduk di dekat sungai. Mereka bernapas tersengal-sengal dan basah kuyup. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Makoto?" tanya Ame.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau sendiri, tadi kau kena serangan mutlak bukan!?" tanya Makoto dengan khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa…" jawab Ame. Lalu Makoto berjalan ke belakang Ame dan mengangkat punggung bajunya, terlihat bekas berwarna hitam yang panjang.

"Ini pasti gara-gara serangan tadi. Untung saja baju tempurmu melindungi tubuhmu, kalau tidak pasti terjadi pendarahan." Ame tidak mengatakan apa-apa mendengar itu. Makoto menutup bajunya lagi dan duduk di samping Ame.

"Maaf ya Ame, aku tidak hati-hati."

"Ini bukan salahmu…"

Makoto mendesah "Pokoknya, kita hubungi dulu Isamu dan yang lainnya. Ame, sentuh permatamu dan pikirkanlah dengan kuat siapa yang ingin kau hubungi." Ame mengangguk dan menyentuh permatanya dengan jari telunjuk dan tengah.

Dia menutup matanya dan terlintas Isamu dalam pikirannya. Saat permata birunya bersinar dia membuka matanya. Permatanya mengeluarkan proyeksi yang memperlihatkan wajah Isamu.

"Ame!" seru Isamu

"Isamu." ujar Ame.

"Ame, maaf menunggu! Kami ada halangan!" ujar Isamu. Di tempatnya Isamu, lusinan prajurit Bone yang tergeletak di sekitar Isamu dan Kiba!

"Sebentar ya, aku akan segera kesana!"

"Eh?" Ame heran, lalu tiba-tiba Isamu menghilang dalam cahaya merah! Ame terkejut seiring proyeksinya menghilang. Lalu muncul cahaya merah di depannya dan muncullah Isamu!

"Ame! Kau tidak apa-apa!?" tanya Isamu, Ame lebih terkejut lagi.

"Oh, satu hal lagi." tersenyum Makoto, membuat Ame menoleh kepadanya "Saat kau melakukan komunikasi dengan anggota Yaseiger, proyeksinya akan memberi tahu kamu lokasi temanmu dengan merasakan tenaga dalam masing-masing."

Lalu Makoto menyentuh permata kuningnya, mengeluarkan dua proyeksi Kiba dan Ai. "Makoto!" seru Kiba.

"Kau tidak apa-apa!" ucap Ai dengan lega sebelum Takemaru muncul di atas kepalanya.

"Makoto!" seru Takemaru.

Setelah itu mereka berdua teleportasi ke bawah jembatan. Takemaru turun dari Ai dan menghampiri Ame dan Makoto "Apa kalian terluka!?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, tapi Ame terluka!"

"Apa!?" Takemaru menghampiri punggung Ame dan mengangkat bajunya sebelum menaruh kedua tangannya di lukanya. Kedua tangan tersebut mengeluarkan cahaya hijau.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ame.

"Aku menyembuhkan kamu." jawab Takemaru. Sementara itu, Isamu berjalan keluar dari jembatan sambil membelakangi teman-temannya. Kemudian dia berhenti.

"Dominator…Beraninya mereka menyakiti teman-temanku." gumam Isamu, menangkap perhatian teman-temannya. Isamu melotot ke udara kosong "Tak akan kumaafkan mereka."

XxX

Koumoriman dan pasukan Bone masih berkeliaran di tengah jalan, mencari Ame dan Makoto. "Terus cari! Mereka pasti ada disini." perintah Koumoriman.

"WAAACHAAA!" Tiba-tiba, tiga Bone diserang oleh sesuatu. Ternyata penyerangnya adalah Takemaru!

"Kau!" Koumoriman terkejut.

"Dominator, coba tangkap aku kalau bisa!" lalu Takemaru berlari menjauh dari mereka.

"Kejar dia!" Dengan itu mereka mengejar Takemaru. Si panda berlari menaiki tangga sebelum menerjang ke arah stadion. Setelah Koumoriman dan pasukannya sampai di ujung tangga, mereka melihat Takemaru di pintu depan.

"Aku disini!" Takemaru lari ke dalam stadion. Mereka mengejar lagi. Lalu mereka sampai di tengah lapangan sepak bola dan melihat sekeliling.

"Dimana dia?" tanya Koumoriman. Tiba-tiba beberapa lampu sorot menyala dan menyorot bangku penonton! Mereka semua melihat ke arah sorotan dan melihat kelima Yaseiger berdiri di bangku penonton membelakangi mereka!

Lalu mereka berbalik melihat Koumoriman. Yasei Tiger memukul cakar kanannya ke depan "Binatang Buas yang Berani!" dia melompat dan kedua kakinya melebar dengan cakar kanan di pinggangnya dan cakar kiri di depannya "YASEI TIGER!"

Yasei Wolf memukulkan tangan kiri yang dibentuk menjadi tangan pisau "Binatang Buas yang Tenang!" dia melakukan gerakan menebas dengan tangan kanannya sebelum memposisikannya parallel dengan mukanya dan tangan kirinya didepan dengan menonjolkan jari telunjuk dan tengah "YASEI WOLF!"

Yasei Bear memukulkan tinju kanannya "Binatang Buas yang Kebal!" dia melakukan gerakan memukul tangan kiri dan kanan, sebelum saling menggenggam kedua tangan di atas kepala dan mengayunkannya ke depan seperti palu "YASEI BEAR!"

Yasei Fox menunjuk tangan kirinya seperti pistol ke depan "Binatang Buas yang Cerdas!" dia melebarkan kedua lengannya sebelum berputar dan menunjuk tangan kanannya seperti pistol "YASEI FOX!"

Yasei Lioness memukulkan telapak kananya yang semua jarinya diluruskan "Binatang Buas yang berkaki Gesit!" dia mengayunkan kaki kirinya dalam gerakan melingkar, arah jarum jam, sebelum memposisikan tangan kanannya ke atas dan tangan kiri di pinggang "YASEI LIONESS!"

Tiger menyentuh emblem wajah harimau di jantungnya dengan tinju kanannya "Para Binatang yang memiliki hati manusia!" dia meluruskan tinjunya ke depan. Mereka semua menyilangkan kedua lengan mereka di depan "Juujin Sentai!" Lalu mereka memukulkan cakar kanan mereka ke lantai sebelum memasang pose masing-masing, sama-sama berseru "YASEIGER!" Setelah itu, seluruh lampu sorot menyala dan seluruh stadion terang!

"Uwah! Terang!" teriak Koumoriman.

Tiger berseru "Ayo lakukan ini!"

"Ya!" Lalu mereka berlima melompat ke lapangan. Setelah mendarat mereka menghajar pasukan Bone.

Tiger menggunakan kedua tinjuya untuk menghajar pasukan Bone di kanan dan di kiri. Dia tangkis bayonet Bone dengan lengan kanan sebelum mementalkannya dan menonjok mukanya dengan tinju kiri, lalu meng-counter Bone lain yang menyerang dengan menendang mukanya.

Lioness menyerbu pasukan Bone sebelum dia membungkuk dan menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai pijakan untuk berdiri terbalik. Saat pasukan Bone mengepung dan mau menyerangnya, Dia mulai memutar kedua tangannya untuk memutarkan tubuhnya sambil menendang pasukan Bone, bagaikan baling-baling helikopter!

Bear dan Fox mengeluarkan perangkat warna perak dan menggabungkannya dengan Wild Gun menjadi Wild Gun Rifle Mode. Lalu mereka saling membelakangi "Kiba, jangan meleset ya!" "Kau juga!" Kemudian mereka saling berputar dan menembak habis pasukan Bone!

Wolf melompat sambil memegang Beast Sword dan mencoba menebas Koumoriman, namun dipentalkan dengan pedangnya hingga Wolf terhempas. Dia mendarat di atas dua kaki dan memasang kuda-kuda sambil menggenggam pedang dengan dua tangan. Koumoriman juga memasang kuda-kuda "Tugasku adalah melawanmu, Juujin Serigala. Sekarang akan kulanjutkan tugasku lagi, dan akan kubunuh kau!"

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Wolf melepaskan tangan kanannya dari pedangnya dan menyentuhkan tinjunya ke lambang wajah serigala di jantungnya. Lambangnya mengeluarkan pedang pribadinya, Ookami no Yaiba, dan Digenggam dengan tangan kanan. Wolf memposisikan Ookami no Yaiba di samping mukanya dan Beast Sword di depannya, sekarang dia menggunakan dua pedang!

"Ilmu dua pedang!" seru Koumoriman.

Wolf langsung menyerbu dengan kedua pedangnya dan menyerang Koumoriman. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, serangannya lebih cepat dan lebih kuat. Dia sama sekali tidak memberi kesempatan untuk dbalas balik. Begitu ganasnya sampai-sampai Koumoriman mengalami kesusahan untuk menangkisnya. Akhirnya pedangnya terlempar, Wolf melancarkan tebasan diagonal Ookami no Yaiba sebelum menebas horizontal Beast Sword, dua serangan mutlak di tubuh!

Selagi Koumoriman terhuyung kesakitan, Tiger melompat dan menendang wajahnya, membuatnya terpelanting. Setelah mendarat, dia berseru "Dominator, beraninya kau menyakiti teman-temanku! Sekarang akan kubalas kau!"

Lalu dia menyentuhkan tinju kanannya ke lambang wajah harimaunya dan mengeluarkan tinju besi warna merahnya lagi di tangan kanan. "Ayo!"

Dia menyerbu Koumoriman dan menggunakan cakar di tinju besi untuk menebas tubuhnya berkali-kali. Lalu dia menaruh punggung tinju besinya di perut monster kelelawar, turbinnya berputar dan mengeluarkan pusaran merah. Pusaran tersebut memberi damage pada Koumoriman, membuatnya terlempar dan jatuh ke tanah.

Monster itu berdiri dengan kesakitan "Sial…cahaya di tempat ini membuatku lemah."

"Tentu saja! Kau pikir buat apa kami memancingmu kesini!" seru Tiger. Sementara itu, Takemaru tersenyum menyeringai di depan mesin dengan beberapa saklar. Ternyata dia yang menyalakan semua lampu sorot tersebut.

Koumoriman merasa kesal mendengar itu "Kalau begitu, aku cuma tinggal terbang dari tempat ini!" Dia mengeluarkan sayapnya lagi dan terbang menuju ke langit.

"Ah!" Tiger melihat Koumoriman terbang sebelum mendengar suara Wolf dari belakangnya.

"Isamu, Bantu aku!" Tiger menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Wolf berlari ke arahnya "Baiklah! Serahkan padaku!"

Lalu Wolf melompati Tiger di atasnya sebelum Tiger menaruh tinju besinya di telapak sepatu kanannya Wolf. Turbinnya berputar dan mengeluarkan pusaran merah lagi, mengeluarkan kekuatan besar dan meluncurkan Wolf ke udara!

Pada saat Koumoriman keluar dari lubang atap stadion, sudah terlambat. Wolf berhasil menyusulnya "HAH!" Dan memotong kedua sayapnya dengan kedua pedangnya!

"GYAAA!" teriak Koumoriman sambil jatuh ke tanah. Dia jatuh dengan keras.

Wolf mendarat di tanah dan berkata "Itu pembalasanku untuk yang tadi." Lalu kedua mata Serigala di helmnya bersinar biru, seiring tubuhnya mengeluarkan aura biru! Dengan kecepatan tinggi, dia mulai menebas Koumoriman sambil mengelilinginya kesana kemari hingga terlihat seperti blur biru! Kemudian dia berhenti di depannya seiring kedua bilah pedangnya mengeluarkan cahaya biru.

"Nitoryu, FUTATSUKI GIRI!" Dengan pola 'X', dia tebaskan Ookami no Yaiba sebelum menebaskan Beast Sword, memberi kerusakan yang besar pada tubuh Koumoriman! Setelah Wolf berbalik membelakanginya dan menurunkan kedua pedangnya secara dramatis, monster tersebut roboh dan meledak, mengakhiri hidupnya!

XxX

Garou melihat stadion tersebut dari atas suatu gedung "Jadi dia gagal ya…"

Lalu Samezu muncul di sampingnya. "Aku rasa sudah saatnya membangkitkan monster kita." ujar Samezu. Lalu dia menepukkan kedua tangan dan tercipta awan gelap di langit. Dia arahkan telapak tangan kirinya ke awan tersebut "FUKKATSU NO GOU'U!" Hujan turun dari awan itu membasahi sisa-sisa tubuh Koumoriman. Hujan ini ditanggapi oleh semua Yaseiger.

"Hujan ini lagi!" ucap Tiger.

Tiba-tiba cahaya ungu keluar sisa tubuh monster tersebut, sebelum menyatu kembali menjadi Koumoriman, diikuti dengan ukuran tubuhnya yang membesa hingga menghancurkan atap stadionnya!

"Nyawa kedua ini tidak akan kusia-siakan!" seru Koumoriman.

Kelima Yaseiger berkumpul dan melihat Koumoriman raksasa. "Lagi-lagi Dark Beast menjadi besar!" seru Lioness.

Koumoriman tidak buang-buang waktu dan memunculkan pedangnya di tangannya, sebelum dia mengayunkannya ke arah Yaseiger. Serangan tersebut menghancurkan setengah dari stadionnya!

"WAH!" seru Yaseiger selagi melompat dari asap puing-puing stadion tersebut. Mereka mendarat di luar stadion sebelum berbalik melihat Koumoriman raksasa. "OH! kaget aku!" seru Bear.

"Baiklah! Ayo berubah lagi!" seru Tiger. Mereka membentuk segel tangan mereka lagi "TEKKOU KYOJUU HENGE!" Mereka berlima mengeluarkan aura dengan warna masing-masing sebelum melompat ke udara. Auranya menyelimuti tubuh mereka dan mereka berubah menjadi robot raksasa binatang lagi.

Mereka berlima mengeluarkan kunci mereka lagi "JUUJIN GATTAI!" Mereka pasang kunci mereka di speedometer spiral dan memutarnya 90 derajat, mengisi mesinnya dengan energi. Dengan itu, kelima Tekkou Kyojuu bergabung lagi menjadi robot raksasa, Yasei King. "Lengkap, YASEI KING!"

Sekarang Yasei King dan Koumoriman saling berhadapan, di tengah kota. Koumoriman mengeluarkan pedangnya entah darimana.

"Beast King Blade!" seru Wolf. Yasei King menunjuk jari telunjuk kirinya ke udara dan menembakkan cahaya biru ke udara, menciptakan portal yang mengeluarkan pedang jepang mereka, Beast King Blade. Yasei King menangkap pedangnya dan memasang kuda-kuda.

Setelah itu mereka berdua mulai adu pedang. Kekuatan mereka berdua seimbang dan percikan api keluar dari setiap ayunan pedang mereka. Saat Koumoriman melancarkan tebasan horizontal, Yasei King menarik kepalanya kebelakang sebelum pedangnya memotong kepalanya. Robotnya membalas dengan tebasan diagonal namun ditangkis. Mereka berdua saling mendorong pedang mereka sebelum melepaskan diri. Dari dalam gedung, para pekerja kantoran terkejut melihat pertempuaran antara robot dan monster raksasa.

Kemudian Yasei King melompat dan menendang pipi Koumoriman dengan kaki kirinya, membuatnya terjatuh sebelum bangkit lagi dengan berguling. Si kelelawar mencoba memotong Yasei King, tapi bilahnya ditangkap tangan kiri robotnya sebelum dipotong dengan Beast King Blade! Sekarang Koumoriman hanya memegang pedang yang patah.

Melihat kesempatan, Yasei King mengayunkan pedangnya, namun monster kelelawar melompat dan mengeluarkan sayapnya lagi. Tanpa memberi kesempatan Koumoriman menangkap Yasei King dan dibawa ke udara.

"Wah!" teriak lima Yaseiger. Koumoriman membawa mereka jauh dari kota dengan kecepatan tinggi dan melewati awan. Sekarang mereka berada di atas lautan!

"Akan kuhancurkan kalian disini, Yaseiger!" teriak Koumoriman.

"Yang benar saja! King Flash!" seru Tiger sambil menekan pelatuk di pengendali kanannya. Bagian dahi di helmnya Yasei King mengeluarkan cahaya yang menyilaukan!

"Gyaa! Cahaya!" teriak Koumoriman. Berkat itu, Yasei King berhasil melepaskan diri dari cengkraman dan beralih ke punggung Koumoriman dan menggenggam lehernya dengan lengan kirinya.

Karena itu, Koumoriman terbang secara tidak terkendali sambil membawa Yasei King di punggungnya, mengelilingi langit di atas lautan. Merasa sudah tidak tahan lagi, Koumoriman memegang lengan kirinya Yasei King sambil turun menuju lautan, sebelum menukik dan melempar Yasei King ke udara. Robotnya terlempar cukup tinggi sambil berputar, sebelum Koumoriman terbang menyusul Yasei King.

"Yasei Hissatsu!" seru Tiger, bilah Beast King Blade mengeluarkan cahaya putih lagi. Kemudian robotnya melemparkan pedangnya pada Koumoriman, bilah di depan. Sambil jatuh, Yasei King terjun menuju pedangnya.

"TENKUKEN GERI!" seru kelima Yaseiger. Lalu Yasei King _menendang_ ujung gagang Beast King Blade dengan telapak kaki kanannya!

Koumoriman terkejut melihat itu dan berhenti. Robot dan pedangnya melesat kencang menuju Koumoriman dan menusuk perutnya!

"WAAAARGH!" teriak Koumoriman selagi dia didorong oleh Beast King Blade dan Yasei King, sebelum mereka semua tercebur ke lautan! Beberapa saat kemudian, terjadi ledakan di lautan yang menciptakan pilar air yang _nan_ BESAR!

Setelah itu, Yasei King melompat keluar dari air. Bukannya tercebur lagi, Yasei King mendarat di atas air hingga airnya terciprat kemana-mana!

Tiger dan Wolf berseru "Kemenangan adalah milik kita!"

"I-iya…" ujar Lioness, suaranya bergetar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Fox.

"T-tidak, tidak ada apa-apa!" jawab Lioness dengan buru-buru. Yasei King berdiri dengan gagah di atas lautan.

XxX

Setelah itu, kelima Yaseiger dalam bentuk manusia mereka sudah berada di kota lagi dan dihampiri Takemaru.

"Malam inipun seru juga ya." ujar Isamu sambil meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Benar juga. Olah raga setelah tidur nyenyak memang enak." ujar Kiba sambil meregangkan kedua lengannya.

"Kalian berdua kan hanya tidur siang sampai kelewatan malam kan?" ujar Ai sambil tersenyum.

"Nihihihi, begitulah." tertawa Isamu sebelum menoleh ke Ame "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana bisa kalian bertemu Dominator di tengah kota?"

Makoto yang menjawab "Dia mengincar Ame."

"Ame? Apa yang dia inginkan."

Ame menjawab "Yang aku dengar dari dia menjalankan perintah dari seseorang bernama Garou."

Kiba mengangkat alisnya mendengar itu "Garou ya? Apa yang dia pikirkan…"

"Kau kenal dia?" tanya Ame.

"Ya. Dia Dark Beast Serigala dan salah satu jenderal Dominator." jawab Kiba.

"Serigala?!" tanya Ame dengan terkejut.

Takemaru berbicara "Benar juga, kami belum memberitahu kamu. Dominator dipimpin oleh ketiga Dark Beast khusus yang lebih kuat dari Dark Beast yang biasanya. Takayasha; Dark Beast Elang, Garou; Dark Beast Serigala, Samezu; Dark Beast Hiu. Mereka telah memimpin Dominator selama dua tahun dan mencoba mengumpulkan kekuatan yang cukup untuk menjajah dunia ini dari kegelapan. Mereka bertiga berbahaya. Karena itu kau harus hati-hati, Ame."

Ame mengangguk mendengar itu.

"Baiklah, aku rasa sudah saatnya melanjutkan pekerjaanku lagi." ujar Makoto.

"Pekerjaan?" tanya Isamu.

"Makoto membuat sepeda motor untuk aku." jawab Ame.

Isamu tersenyum "Begitu ya? Kalau begitu aku juga ingin lihat."

"Apakah tidak apa-apa, Isamu? Aku akan bekerja semalaman lho." tanya Makoto.

"Tidak apa-apa kan? Kalau misalnya aku ngantuk aku bisa tidur bersama Ame. Iya kan, Ame?" tanya Isamu, Ame mengangguk.

Isamu menoleh ke Kiba, Ai dan Takemaru "Kalau begitu, kuserahkan gunung kita pada kalian ya."

"Serahkan padaku." jawab Kiba sebelum Takemaru naik ke pundaknya.

"Besok pulang ya!" seru Takemaru.

"Sampai jumpa!" seru Ai. Kemudian mereka teleportasi kembali ke gunung.

Makoto tersenyum "Baiklah, ayo pergi."

"Ya!" seru Isamu. Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju pabrik yang tadi.

XxX

Sementara itu, Garou berada di hutan yang gelap, berdiri di depan sebuah batu yang besar. Dia memposisikan tangan kanannya di sampingnya. Keluar energi berwarna hitam di tangannya sebelum berubah menjadi pedang bermata satu yang keseluruhannya berwarna hitam. Bilahnya cukup besar dan pangkalnya berbentuk seperti bulan sabit.

Kemudian, dia melancarkan tebasan horizontal yang memotong batunya menjadi dua! Dia melanjutkannya dengan rentetan tebasan yang begitu cepatnya hingga terlihat seperti blur. Dalam sekejap, batu tersebut berubah menjadi puluhan potong kerikil! Kerikil-kerikil tersebut jatuh ke tanah.

Garou mengingat kejadian sebelumnya. Ternyata dia mengamati pertarungan Yasei Wolf dan Koumoriman dari atas gedung yang lain, sebelum mengingat Ame dalam bentuk manusia dan kostum tempurnya.

Garou bergumam "Dia serigala…sama seperti aku."

 **Catatan:**

Nitoryu, Futatsuki Giri= Ilmu Dua Pedang, Tebasan Dua Bulan

Tenkuken Geri= Tendangan Pedang Langit


End file.
